Suya
by Emy.Hyuuga
Summary: Las condiciones bajo las que Kagome será de Sesshomaru no son románticas, ni para menos, pero puede que la experiencia y el tiempo compartido hagan que la relación dueño-propiedad tome otros rumbos... -Capítulo 10-
1. Chapter 1

Corría desesperada, mientras la lluvia empapaba su rostro y hacia que su uniforme se pegase a su figura, realmente, cuanto más tendría que soportar…

-Maldición!

Sus piernas seguían su recorrido sin un rumbo definido, el bosque se hacía cada vez más espeso e impenetrable hasta para los escasos rayos de sol, que en este momento también estaban ausentes, sintió unas presencias, ja, ya tenía con quien desquitársela, siguió corriendo hasta que encontró un claro, todos se abalanzaron contra ella a la vez, miserables youkais inferiores, una luz rosada, enceguecedora y pura, como veneno para ellos los desintegro al instante, su dolor se expresaba en aquella aurora, se dejo caer de rodillas y su sollozo de hizo aun más fuerte.

Sentía frio, estaba hiperventilando, y en aquellas condiciones quedo dormida en aquel charco de lodo, lo que la hizo despertar fue un gran dolor, ahora físico, su corazón había sido traspaso ferozmente por el brazo de un youkai, sonrio, vaya, que ironico, fallecería ahí, sola, sin una buena causa por su propia ingenuidad. Su vista estaba borrosa, percibió como su asesino perdia la vida a manos de otro ser.

-Quieres vivir?

La voz que se lo pregunto era frio, helada, la hizo sentir como si realmente su vida no valiese la pena, la reconocio, ciertamente la ironia habia tomado cada pequeño espacio de su vida, ahora, nuevamente, seria salvada por el.

-Si.

Su ultimo suspiro se sintio con la agudeza del dolor, un dolor profundo y desgarrador, podia sentir como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo maltrecho, pero no, no podia dejarse morir, no asi, aun debia recolectar la perla que nuevamente habia fragmentado, si no todos sufririan, y ella preferia morir en el desasosiego de soledad a ser causa del dolor ajeno, acepto, pese a su vergüenza, que el fuera su salvador, aunque tuviese que entregarle su vida, ya lo haria cuando su mision hubiese terminado.

Entonces se desvaneció.

* * *

Hacía ya cierto tiempo que Inuyasha había escogido a Kykio, era normal que cuando ella apareciera él se precipitase en su búsqueda, para compartir aquellos breves momentos de pasión, las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado, en una batalla contra Naraku, cerca del pozo del tiempo, la Shikon No Tama, la gran parte que poseía Naraku había sido nuevamente dividida en pedazos, si, otra vez por obra de Kagome, pero era eso o que la perla se formase nuevamente en manos de aquel demonio, lo más extraño es que gran parte paso por el pozo, y tiempo después, cuando quiso pasar con Kagome a recuperarlos no le fue capaz pasar por el pozo.

Naraku nuevamente había escapado, hace ya un mes no sabían nada de el, Kikyo cada vez adquiria una mayor esencia humana.

Esa batalla todavia estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria, como podria olvidarla, lo que se suponia el final de sus aventuras, habia pasado a ser el inicio de una nueva busqueda.

El ruido no cesaba, Naraku tenía la perla en sus manos, a acepción del fragmento que poseía Kohaku.

-Inuyasha, volveré a partir la perla!

Si, no veia otra opcion, todos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero el poder de Naraku era cada vez mayor, y su cuerpo casi habia ingerido la perla, que se encontraba a penas a unn fragmento de estar completa.

-Nani?!!

-No podemos permitir que Naraku la posea…a este paso…

Kagome estiro la cuerda de su arco, se concentro como nunca, con un solo objetivo: la casi completa Shikon No Tama.

-Ike!!

Dio en el blanco, traspazo la barrerra de Naraku y desgarro sin piedad su estomago, donde estaba la perla, parecía una lluvia de estrellas, la perla nuevamente había sido despedazada.

Naraku no perdió en tiempo, aun en las condiciones que estaba, desagradable a la vista, fue tras el único fragmento a mano, Miroku hizo una kekkai en lo que Kagome tomaba a Kohaku en sus brazos, sentía que una energía la quemaba por dentro, la dejo emanar mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, por su mente solo pasaba una persona en ese momento, Sango, que luchaba con fiereza para que Naraku no se acercara a ellos, mientras Inuyasha también continuaba su riña, un resplandor envolvente los rodeo, el fragmento de la perla que poseía Kohaku entro en Kagome, las heridas de Kohaku se curaron lentamente, mientras paso lo que se creía imposible: Kohaku estaba vivo.

Bajo las condiciones Naraku escapo con todos sus extensiones, no tenia planes de rendirse, volveria a reunir la perla y acabaria con ellos sin mostrar piedad.

* * *

Estaban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, con grandes expectativas, Kagome sin duda tenia un gran poder escondido, en medio de la batalla contra Naraku, eso quedo claro.

Sango se había ido a su aldea, donde estaba Kohaku, Miroku y Shippou la acompañaron, regresaría en un par de días, Kagome estaba en su época tomando unos exámenes, también porque necesitaba tiempo para reponerse, las heridas del corazón sanan lenta y dolorosamente…

Habia vuelto con su gran mochila, tenia que idear un plan para recolectar también los fragmentos de la perla que estaban en su época, pero Inuyasha había intentado pasar varias veces por el pozo y no lo había conseguido.

Al llegar vio las serpientes de Kikyo merodeando, seguro debía estar en la aldea, y no se había equivocado, pero tenia que ser valiente, que los demás estuvieran felices era lo mas importante, al acercarse vio a Inuyasha con Kykio sobre las ramas de un gran arbol, la abrazaba por la cintura mientras miraban el horizonte.

-Ya has vuelto Kagome!

-Osuwari

Fue un ruido sordo, al ver a Kagome Kykio inteligentemente se había separado de Inuyasha, lo amaba, pero no tanto como para probar el piso con el. Bajo delicada, elegante y misteriosa del árbol, asi la veía Kagome, todo lo que ella no era.

-Por qué demonios has hecho eso?!

-Tomalo como un saludo (mientras le hacía caras y le sacaba la lengua)

-Kagome…

-Kykio, he traido medicinas de época….

No recibió respuesta, a fin de cuentas Kikyo era Kikyo, ella se dirigió a la cabaña, seguida de Inuyasha.

-Pronto empezara a llover, entremos Kagome.

-Si….

Verlos de esa manera, Inuyasha sentado, con Kykio recostada de el, durmiendo en su regazo, mientras Kaede cocinaba, allí había algo de mas… ella.

-Kaede, ire a buscar unas hierbas medicinales que me hace falta.

-Kagome, no deberías esperar a que se detenga la lluvia….

-Dejala anciana, si quiere que vaya.

-No te preocupes, eso hare Inuyasha.

Habia dicho que iba recolectar hierbas, pero simplemente no podía soportar mas aquella escena, las lagrimas traviesa se desbodaron de sus ojos, y empezaron a acariciar sus mejillas mientras se confundían con la lluvia, entonces empezó a corre con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba recostada a un árbol, frente a un manantial, sentía el olor del pescado cocinándose. Lo vio parado de espaldas a ella, con la vista puesta al norte.

-Come humana.

-Toshte… por que me ayudaste?

-…….

Bueno, tampoco es que esperara que respondiera, solo se dedico a comer.

-Volverás?

-Eh… bueno, yo… no lo sé….

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el le había salvado la vida, cando la atacaban en los bosque mientras estaba sola, en las batallas contra Naraku y ahora que la había revivido. La verdad no es que la ´pregunta le cayera de sorpresa del todo, pero ya se decidiria, daria una respuesta definitiva, por mas que lo amase Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo y ella podria ayudarle con lo de la perla, en cambio, si ella iba a buscarla a su vez con Sessomaru, seria mucho mas rapido.

-Déjame ir contigo, Seshomaru.

-Que recibiré a cambio?

Ella no dudo, aquel ser frio que parecía preocuparse solo por si mismo, ella sabía que eso solo era una máscara, como la sonrisa que esa solía utilizar mientras su corazón recibía constante daño. No dudo.

-Mi vida.

Aunque ya era de el…. Si, ella ya estaria muerta si no fuera por el, ademas de que el simple hecho de andar con el, era sinonimo de pelgro, pero de todos modos lo haria… tenia que hacerlo, pues si no conseguia que Inuyasha puediese pasar el pozo para recuperar la perla, entonces lo seyaria para siempre, asi, no habria mas peligro….

Sus pensamienntos fueron de subito escucharon destrozos y una de ultratumba se escuchaba.

Sesshomaru permaneció tranquilo, en posición de pelea. El Youkai, una aberrante combinación de algún tipo de reptil con un ave, un desagradable youkai.

-Sesshomaru…. He venido a tomar tu reino!!

La pelea comenzó, Sesshomaru, en calma como solo el sabe hacerlo, se defendía, de un solo tajo le que el brazo izquierdo a su contrincante y siguió la pelea, este gimió y rogo a los pies de Sesshomaru, pero mientras inclinaba su cabeza, una sonrisa de engaño surcaba sus labios.

-Cuidado Sesshomaru!!

Gracias al poder de la Shikon No Tama, las partes de aquel demonio se restauraban, hasta parecían poseer vida propia, y en ese instante iba a atacar a Sesshomaru por la espalda, mas Kagome se interpuso en el momento exacto para crear una Kekkai. Si… ni ella misma podia creerlo.

-Malditos!!!

Que mas decir cuando tu cuerpo es desintegrado por el fulgor de una energía a la que no puedes escapar…. Fue cosa de un segundo, y ya se habia desintegrado, cuando Kagome se agacgo para recoger el fragmento, ete traspao la piel de mano, fusionandose con ella.

Se sorprendio, la sensacion todavia la recordaba, era como cuando el fragmento de Kohaku se habia fusionado con ella. Permitio que un grito sofocante escapase de su garganta, podia sentir todos los sentimientos que abergaban los fragmentos de perla, dolor, agonia, arrepentimiento, odio, alegria, miles de lamentaciones, le llevo varios segundos calmar su respiracion, que estaba fuertemente agitada, por fin logro retomar el completo control de su cuerpo, sintio la cercania de Sesshomaru, estando aun de espaldas a el, el la tomo de la barbilla con la mano izquirda, haciendo girar su cabeza en esa direccion, de un movimiento rompio la manga derecha desde el cuello de su pollera, dejando su hombro libre, y entonces la clavo sus afilados colmillos en su blanca piel, en el hombro derecho, que de ahora en adelante demostraria su pertenencia al gran Sesshomaru, señor de las tierra del Oeste. No hubieron palabras de por medio, era algo que ya habia sido pactado.

Ahora la verdadera aventura, ha comenzado.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía frío, estaba desorientada, sentía humedad en el aire pesado que respiraba, con esfuerzo abrí los ojos, el piso bajo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de fango, mis ropas han de estar hechas un desastre, mi cuerpo… era como si pesara mas, esa incómoda sensación parecía no querer abandonar mi cuerpo, sentí el ardor, instintivamente llevé mi mano en donde horas antes se habían incrustado un par de colmillos, empecé a entender el por qué de esas sensaciones, era como si estuviera mareada y además mi vista estaba borrosa, bueno, tampoco era como si tuviera derecho a quejarme, a fin de cuentas esa fue mi decisión… pensé en él, no podría odiarle ni aunque lo deseara con todas mi fuerzas, recuerdo perfectamente la sensación de su cálida espalda, donde tantas veces me llevó, ¡Ya! No debo seguir actuando como una masoquista, pero ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Sentí esa mirada tan despectiva de él, como diciendo -Pensé que no lo preguntarías humana…

Hablé en apenas un susurro, pero él lo escuchó, como es de esperar de un Taiyoukai, me levanté sin inmutarme. Bueno, sin casi inmutarme, digamos que estaba hecha un verdadero desastre.

Miré mi hombro, donde deberían estar las marcas de los colmillos de Sesshomaru vi dos franjas violetas, como las que el tiene en sus manos y mejillas, ahora dudaba si lo que había entendido por la mirada de Sesshomaru había sido pura deducción, o realmente lo había escuchado en mi cabeza.

Pensé por un momento quedarme callada, aún no sabía como tratarlo… pero me cansé de pensar. Suspire. Me pregunte que estarían haciendo los demás. Si, estaba pensando en él nuevamente, la mirada reflexiva que ponía cuando pensaba en algo importante, mirando hacia lo lejos encima de la rama de un gran árbol… junto a Kikyo… mis nervios me traicionaron y la lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos. Me di cuenta que nos estábamos dirigiendo nuevamente a la villa.

Recoge tus cosas, vuelve aquí cuando la luna esté en su punto más alto.

No me dijo nada más, lo que me irritó, pues sólo me dio la espalda y camino de aquella manera característica de la realeza, no pude retener el deseo de decirle algo.

Pues hasta entonces Sessho-insortable!

Me fui corriendo para no esperar a que el decidiera castigarme por mis palabras, tengo que admitir que sentía cierto alivio, pues aunque no lo demostrase sé que mis palabras le habían molestado. Aunque quizás debería estar más preocupada que aliviada por ello.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando llegué a la villa, el suelo estaba muy mojado, fui lo más cautelosa posible, mientras menos personas me viesen en ese estado mejor, si ya de por si mi uniforme era un escándalo, las condiciones en las que estaba ahora mi vestimenta si que armaría un verdadero tumulto, entre a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede rogando a las deidades del bien que Inuyasha y Kykio no estuvieran presentes, y por una vez, mis ruegos fueron escuchados.

Kagome! Qué te ha pasado?

Es una larga historia…

Y era verdad, en apenas horas habían pasado muchas cosas, además se podía ver desde mi espalda el agujero que que hizo el brazo que me había matado, además de estar completamente ensangrentado.

Anciana Kaede, no puedo explicarle todo ahora, pero necesito que crea en mi y que me haga un favor.

Ella suspiro, y mostro esa expresión afable en rostro, aquella expresión que dejaba claro que creía en mí y me ayudaría.

Lo primero fue obtener nuevas vestimentas, pues como pensaba durar poco aquí no había traído ningún cambio, me sorprendió , parecía que ya la tuviese lista para mí, y al preguntárselo me di cuenta de que asi era.

Ella me entrego un sencillo kimono blanco, que me llegaba a medio muslo, el haori gata, hasta el mismo nivel, era verde claro, con diseños blancos en las orillas, obi negro, con diseños en verde, en distintos tonos, mi mochila seguía arreglada, pues no había sacado nada, me acompañó al río y allí me di un baño, hice lo que pude para que las nuevas franjas violetas en mi hombro pasaran de inadvertidas por kaede, me vesti y fui lo más rápido que pude, con arco y mi carcaj lleno de flechas, y dejando a Kaede bajo la promesa de no decir lo poco que sabía.

Mi cuerpo estaba en buenas condiciones, y había aceptado de inmediato el alma que se escapo de él por apenas unos segundos, mis sentidos estaban completamente agudizados, pues justo aquí, donde hace unas horas me habían matado, es común que merodeen demonios, solté la mochila y tome el arco cargado con una flecha, cerré los ojos en espera de la llegada de Sesshomaru, estaba lista por si algún otro demonio llegaba primero que él.

Sentí un choque de adrenalina, una sensación que no había conocido hasta ahora, escuche los ruidos típicos del bosque, pero sabía que algo más estaba al acecho, ahora ya estaban muy cerca, no pensé, sólo actúa según mis instintos me lo pedían y la flecha dio justo en el corazón de una de los youkais que estaban luchando, pero en su recorrido la simple presencia de la luz mató al resto, y sólo uno quedó de pie, sin siquiera un rasguño, habiendo dejado detrás de si un camino de cadáveres de los youkais que mató para abrirse paso, o quizás, por pura diversión.

Me miró a los ojos, entonces descubrí que el motivo de mi estremecimiento, era su presencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! De veras muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan con la historia, me han dado animo de continuarla, cada vez que leo sus previews me dan mas deseo de escribir algo de calidad, espero con ansias sus comentarios, ya sin mas preambulos el tercer capitulo.

* * *

Apenas me dirigió una mirada, un análisis breve y desinteresado, se que observo mi nueva indumentaria, las ropas que me había entregado la anciana Kaede con unas medias blancas y mis zapatos negros, llevaba mi gran mochila amarilla a la espalda y mi carcaj aun lleno de flechas, apenas había necesitado una para deshacerme de los desagradables ogros que, me di cuenta, el había provocado que eliminase, solo eso explica el que hayan llegado vivos hasta a mí, pues por el camino que el venia solo se veía un sendero de cadáveres, youkais recientemente asesinados, mas sus ropajes estaban tan impecables como de costumbre.

Aunque algo no concordaba…. Si al atacar mis poderes habían eliminado sin error por que el no estaba herido… o lo estaría disimulando?

Me acerque y di vueltas en torno a el, jejeje, creo que me pase un poco cuando lo agarre por la manga de haori del brazo derecho y lo levante para inspeccionarlo, pero lo mas intrigante es que el ni se inmuto por mi análisis, o eso pensé hasta que me atrevi a mirarlo a los ojos y desvié la mirada mas rápido que de inmediato, como si de ello dependiese mi vida.

-Veo que cada vez te haces mas insolente, humana.

-Aparte de eso por que mi ataque no te afecto?

-Siendo mía, tus poderes no pueden afectarme.

Un sonrojo furioso cubrió su rostro, hizo lo posible por taparse con su flequillo, es que de sus labios eso sonaba vergonzoso, pero levanto la mirada a tiempo para ver la mueca (disimulo fallido de sonrisa) que apareció apenas por unos instantes en los labios de Sesshomaru.

_Si, ambos son tan distintos… donde __estarás Inuyasha, acaso te haré falta… ya quisiera, pero realmente se que no._

Sesshomaru se acerco y la tomo de la cintura, lo cual la fastidio, pero no dijo nada porque sabia que solo era para transportarse, como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión…

* * *

Kykio había salido junto a Inuyasha de la choza de su hermana, siendo ella cargada por sus serpientes caza almas, las cuales, a pesar de su actual condición aun mantenía bajo su control, Inuyasha iba siguiéndola de cerca, saltando velozmente de árbol en árbol. Sin necesidad de palabras ambos sabían hacia donde se dirigían, era aquel lugar donde compartieron tanto en un dia lluvioso como aquel, a orillas del rio en el que acostumbraban a dar paseos en balsas, pequeños momentos robados a escondidas, Kykio se dejo caer e Inuyasha ni corto ni perezoso la sostuvo entre sus brazos, cargándola como toda una princesa, por un momento sintió un aroma, pero podía estar confundido por la lluvia.

-Imposible….

-Pasa algo Inuyasha?

-No, ha sido solo mi imaginación.

Y era ridículo que su olfato le engañara con el aroma de Sesshomaru y Kagome acercándose a la aldea, pero los elementos pueden confundir nuestros sentidos, y en la lluvia el olfato es torpe, por lo que considera que era obra de su imaginación, primer error, pues había perdido la oportunidad de ver por última vez Kagome tal y como la conocía, porque aquella frágil chica del futuro tan alegre y dependiente de el, en adelante solo viviría en sus recuerdos.

* * *

El le dio la espalda y camino con parsimonia, ella se quedo petrificada, hizo una conjetura, si sus poderes no podían afectar a Sesshomaru, entonces los de el….

-Sígueme.

-Eh? Ah, si.

El ya se le había adelantado, por lo que tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, el la había traído hasta las afueras del bosque, y parecía harto de tener que llevarla, por lo que descendió y ahora tenia que caminar, estaba muy oscuro, tanto que apenas podía ver su mano frente a su rostro, se acerco a Sesshomaru y agarro la manga de su haori, agacho la cabeza esperando el rechazo de este, que seguía caminando cual no se hubiese enterado que lo estaba agarrando.

Estaba muy cansado, ya sus parpados le pesaban y apenas podía caminar, para Sesshomaru esto era mas que obvio, se golpeo mentalmente, valla en la que se había metido, ahora tenia que hacer las de niñera de una humana chillona, quien lo diría, El, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho cumpliendo los caprichos de una humana.

Se detuvo, ya estaban cerca del río.

-Dormiremos aquí.

Se alegro de escuchar esas palabras, su estaba dejo sonar un quejido, pero la ignoro, traía algo de comida en su mochila, ya resolvería con el al día siguiente, tan rápido como sus movimientos torpes por el cansancio y la oscuridad se lo permitieron preparo su saco de dormir, y en un quedo "buenas noches Sesshomaru" que quedo sin respuesta, se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

El se acerco a un árbol que y se recostó, cerro sus ojos un momento pasando por su cabeza las imágenes de todo lo pasado en ese día, bueno, un poco de entretenimiento no estaría de mas, si no se equivocaba, y raramente lo hacia, un viejo enemigo había sido revivido y andaba en busca de venganza, cuando dejo a la humana en su aldea solo tuvo que matar a unos cuantos para obtener la información que deseaba, si, había sido por esa maldita perla nuevamente, cuanto deseaba poder hacerla polvo para que nunca mas se metiera en su vida y dejara de ser un estorbo, matar a los enemigos que poseían los fragmentos era un poco problemático, pero esa humana le seria de utilidad, ya que podía localizarlos , la cuestión ahora era que no matasen a ella antes de poder quitar el fragmento de esas aberraciones, nuevamente le pareció un dolor de cabeza…. Tendría que entrenarla.

Abrió los ojos y la observo, estaba temblando, era una noche fría y además, según lo que su olfato le decía, la marca que había puesto en ella estaba empezando a hacer su efecto, tardo un poco mas de lo usual, seguramente debido a los poderes de sacerdotisa que residían en ella, eso sin contar los de la perla, se pregunto cual seria el efecto que todo aquello dejaría en ella, pero daba por sentado que los cambios se darían poco a poco, de manera lenta, pero segura, se le acerco y puso cola que siempre llevaba en su hombro encima de ella, abrigándola, de ahora en adelante sus noches serian muy inestables.

Porque ahora se convertiría en una princesa, por haber sido marcada por el Señor de las tierras de Oeste.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Ehh.. no tengo excusas para haber tardado tanto, solo pido disculpas y espero que les guste la continuación del fic

* * *

Se sentía agonizar, como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviese peleando una batalla independiente. No habían términos conocidos para describir las sensaciones que cruelmente recorrían su cuerpo. Sentía su temperatura corporal subir hasta lo insoportable y el dolor desde el interior de sus manos la estaba sacando de quicio.

Ya estaba por amanecer y Sesshomaru, recostado en un árbol, veía cómo la humana se retorcía en aquel extraño saco en que dormía. Debían ser los efectos de la marca que ahora estaba en su cuerpo. Se acercó a ella y de un movimiento destrozo aquel extraño embollo de tela en que dormía, la cargó y entró al río con ella entre brazos. Era fácil adivinar su dolor por su expresión.

-Inu… Inuyasha…-Aún en aquel momento Kagome susurraba el nombre de aquel ser amado. Ahora de sus labios salía un fino hilillo de sangre, pues sus dientes caninos habían crecido lenta y tortuosamente hiriéndole el labio inferior.

Sesshomaru ignoró olímpicamente lo que Kagome susrraba. Caminó hasta el punto en que el agua llegaba más arriba de su propia cintura y sumergió a la chica que llevaba en brazos lentamente en el agua, sosteniéndola de tal manera que pudiera respirar sin problemas. Kagome dejó de revolverse cuando tenía ya varios minutos en el agua. Su cuerpo se refrescaba poco a poco y el dolor cedía. Abrió lentamente los ojos. La primera imagen que obtuvo fue la de Sesshomaru observando el cielo en la lejanía mientras la tenía a ella en brazos dentro del río.

No tuvo tiempo ni de sonrojarse, porque al cerrar los puños pudo sentir como sus uñas se le clavaban. Puso su mano cerca de sus rostro y notó que sus uñas habían crecido bastante a ahora tenía un aspecto algo… puntiagudo. Garras, se corrgió. Estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos cuando se sintió caer en el agua, tomando de la misma tanto por boca y nariz debido a la sorpresa. Sesshomaru la había soltado y ahora se iba saliendo del río.

Kagome se puso de pie tosiendo. _Maldito Inu (perro). _

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¡Por lo menos podías haber avisado!

Sesshomaru apenas giró un poco el rostro, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. Ahora su aspecto era _un poco_ más feroz. Ignoró su falta de respeto porque matarla en cualquier momento era increíblemente sencillo y eso no era lo que quería, no aún. Aquella sacerdotisa le sería de utilidad, así que apeló a su inexistente paciencia.

-Date prisa humana, debemos llegar al castillo antes de que te mueras.

A Kagome le subieron los colores al rostro de la furia, además… ¿Por qué diablos estaba en el río y no en su cómodo (dadas las circunstancias) saco de dormir? Bufó molesta empezó empapada a recoger sus cosas, aunque no tuvo mucho que arreglar. Su saco ahora era inútil por las condiciones en Sessho-imbécil-cubo-de-hielo lo había dejado. Volvió a analizar sus manos, si no tenía cuidado se cortaría a sí misma. Palpó lentamente sus dientes, dándose cuenta de que sus caninos eran mucho más largos de los que los recordaba –_Deben ser efectos de aquello- _evitó pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en las 24 horas anteriores, tratando de seguir el paso de _su dueño._

Sesshomaru percibió los sonidos del bosque. A una larga distancia, pero no lo suficiente para que él no lo notara, los estaban siguiendo. Miró a la humana, era un blanco demasiado fácil, y seguramente en aquellos momentos no podría ni usar bien sus manos por lo que sería inútil con su arco y flecha. _Estorbo_ fue lo que pensó.

-Humana – Kagome lo miró atenta, demasiado cansada para discutir por la manera en la llamaba, pero antes de darse cuenta lo había perdido de vista y luego un golpe seco en su nuca.

Ssshomaru cuidó de no haberla golpeado suficientemente fuerte como matarla, sólo quería dejarla inconsciente, aspa era mucho más fácil transportarla. La cargó en cu hombro cuál saco de papas y desapareció. No estaba en sus planes encaminarse al castillo al paso de su nueva mascota, que espera, le resultara útil cuando estuviera lista.

Un desagradable monstruo que parecía más bien una sanguijuela que tenía fragmentos de las extremidades, tronco y cara de algunos ogros menores se avistó en el punto donde Kagome y Sesshomaru había pasado la noche. Un youkai tras él rezongó.

-Le hemos perdido el rastro

Y antes de darse cuenta su cabeza era arrancada del resto de su cuerpo por una poderosa mandíbula, mientras en aquel extraño y aberrante ser decenas de ojos dispersados en toda su complexión se abrían.

* * *

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, sólo para encontrarme con la bella imagen de la mujer por la que tanto había sufrido, llorado y ante todo comprendido el significado del amor recostada en mi pecho. Lo único que cubría su blanquecina piel era mi propio haori, definí con las vista los rasgos de su rostro, tratando de grabarlos a fuego en mi alma. Fue inevitable que por un momento fugaz se apareciera en mi mente la imagen de aquella otra mujer tan parecida pero tan distinta de mi amada Kykio. Despacio pasé mis dedos por se suave rostro, luego acaricie su sedoso y obediente cabello. Otra diferencia. Me pregunté si Kagome habría vuelto donde la anciana Kaede.

Bueno, en este momento tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme. Kykio está empezando a despertarse con la intrusión de los rayos del sol que han penetrado el frondoso árbol.

La viste es hermosa por donde sea que despliegue mi mirada. El lago frente a nosotros. La barca en que empezó a expandirse el furor de nuestro amor. La mujer que poco a poco se levanta de mi pecho y me hace olvidar de inmediato la imagen de Kagome que ocupada mis pensamientos. Porque sí, ella seguía ahí en algún lugar de mí. Pero Kykio está aquí y ella merece mi todo. _Merecer… _mejor de pensar en ello.

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Kykio e Inuyasha retornaron al la choza de la anciana. Inuyasha notó la ausencia de las aquella mochila que Kagome siempre llevaba a cuestas así como su leve olor que ya se estaba perdiendo en la suave brisa. Se abrazó inconscientemente a la cintura de la miko que le regaló una tierna sonrisa. No preguntó por Kagome, ni Kaede dijo nada al respecto. Era evidentemente ella regresó a buscar sus pertenencias y luego se fue.

Segundo error.

Quizás de haber preguntado se habría enterado de todo. Quizás de haberle seguido el rastro la habría encontrado.

Pero el quizás no existe, sólo está la realidad.

Y parte de su realidad es que sólo podía tener a una.

Y esa una era Kykio, aunque su corazón crujiese de momento. Aunque su mente lo traicionara. Aunque inconscientemente las comparara. Él estaba con Kykio era a ella a quien amaba… ¿Verdad?

* * *

Cuando Kagome recuperó el sentido estaba en una cama que no era la suya, en un lugar que no conocía, con la ropa aún levemente humedecida. El decorado era impresionante y obviamente de la época antigua. ¿Dónde estaba? Pudo localizar su mochila, su arco y su carcaj lleno de flechas no muy lejos de ella. No llegó a ver a Sessho-imbécil (por lo menos podía decirle así para sus adentros) se puso el carcaj en la espalda, agarró el arco y tensó la cuerda con una flecha _muy a su pesar _pues las manos y las uñas – garras, se corrigió nuevamente- le dolían horrores. Abrió la puerta de papel de arroz procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, mas se encontró con el pasillo vacío.

Cuando hizo el intento de concentrarse para sentir alguna presencia la cabeza le latió en un bochornoso dolor como nunca antes en sus 17 años de vida, así que desistió de la idea. Al doblar el pasillo notó como alguien se acercaba y de un momento a otro estaba apuntando una flecha al enano verde que siempre andaba con Sesshomaru.

Jaken se sorprendió al encontrar a la humana que su "amo bonito" le había mandado a supervisar de aquella manera. Se exaltó inmediatamente y empezó a brincotear.

-Pero qué te pasa humana mugrosa – le apuntó con su bastón- si haces algo…!- En aquel momento sintió cómo le pateaban mandándolo a estrellarse con una pared.

-Estás en medio Jaken – Sesshomaru habló en aquel tono que tanto lo caracterizaba- Sígueme humana – no fue una petición si no una rotunda orden. Kagome hubiese querido protestar pero los cambios físicos por los que estaba pasando la tenían exhausta. Siguió a Sesshumaru saliendo del inmenso lugar en el que estaban, pasaron por unos hermosos y bien cuidados jardines y Kagome se dio cuenta de que el apartado lugar al que se dirigían tenía apariencia de calabozo. Iba a hablar pero al morderse accidentalmente sintió, por primera vez, que era realmente atractiva cuando callaba.

Sólo veía la espalda imponente del Inu que la guiaba sin tener mucho que decir, él se detuvo en la entrada de lo que, evidentemente, era un calabozo, bastante frío por cierto.

-Pasaras por una prueba –

-¿Prueba?- Se aventuró a preguntar la morocha-

No le gustó ni un poco la tenue sonrisa de lado de Sesshoamru, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y la manera que lo hizo le pareció aún más _terrorífica _que su semblante común. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber pensado en algún momento que el hermano mayor de… Inuyasha… procuraría ser tan solo un poquito, mínimamente, amable.

-Si sobrevives, pasas- Le dijo el mayor quitándole la el arco y el carcaj. Kagome se sintió enfurecer. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Estaba rompiendo el trato? ¿Pretendía matarla ya?

Al contrario de lo que pensó en no la encerró en el calabozo –Aquí no necesitarás esto – le dijo mientras lanzaba sus armas de cualquier manera y se abajaba tomando el rostro de la chica en su mano derecha.

-¿Quieres rendirte, _humana? _Lo que te espera no será agradable.

Kagome, aún más enojada si era posible, lo miró desafiante, aunque sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sintió como las garras de Seshomaru se clavaban a ambos lados de sus mejillas sacándole pequeñas gotas de sangre no se asustó, más bien se sentía molesta, muy, muy irritada.

-En tus sueños, perro – Dijo entornando aún más la mirada. Ella tenía ahora un camino que seguir. Se había trazado una meta y la alcanzaría, así tuviera que pasar mil veces por el infierno y los dolores de la noche anterior.

Y en ese momento, Kagome no sospechaba realmente que tan acertados eran sus pensamientos.

Menos aún, que Sesshomaru sería su salvavidas en aquel turbulento mar de dolor.

Porque ella, ya no era una _humana._

-Continuará-


	5. Chapter 5

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, bien podían ser horas, bien podían ser varios días. Lo que sabía es que el único adjetivo que experimentaba tanto en aquellos momentos que se perdía a sí misma como cuando recuperaba la consciencia, era dolor. En lugar de encerrarla e irse Sesshomaru se había quedado con ella en aquel mugroso y frío calabozo que ahora estaba fuertemente cerrado, con ambos adentro.

Nuevamente aquella corriente dolorosa fue subiendo rápidamente desde sus pies hasta llegar a su cabeza, que sentía iba a estallar.

* * *

Le dí órdenes claras a Jaken: No vengas a abrir hasta pasada la próxima Luna Llena. Cuida a Rin.

De pie recostado de las paredes del más fuerte calabozo de mis tierras, llevo mi mirada las la única ventana del lugar, por la que en ese momento apenas entraba un halo de luz de la Luna que estaba en su fase Gibada Menguante.

Desvío la vista hacía la humana _Kagome, _sí, me sé su nombre pero no es necesario llamarla por él. Veo las reacciones de su cuerpo, aquí viene nuevamente. Sus pupilas desaparecen hacia atrás a pesar de que se sigue moviendo. Se acerca a una pared y empieza a golpearse fuertemente la frente como si quiera que le estallase la cabeza. De un moviendo me acerco a ella que ya estaba empezando a arañar sus propios brazos. Se hiere desenfrenadamente porque no lo soporta.

Los cambios la mayor parte de las veces traen consigo dolor. Y los cambios que estaba experimentando la miko no eran la excepción.

Recuerdo su mirada desafiante asegurándome que no se retiraría de lo que venía, por eso me quedé aquí con ella. Porque si la dejo sola se moriría por golpes y heridas auto infligidos. Siento cómo me empieza a desgarrar las ropas y aullar de manera penosa.

Pero él también tenía su propio dolor.

Kagome, que en sus ataques anteriores ya le había desecho la manga izquierda de su haori, se aferró con los dientes al pedazo de brazo que el Inu aún conservaba. Sesshomaru hizo una leve mueca de dolor mientras le sostenía firmemente los brazos en la espalda a la criatura que tenía contra sí. _Instinto. _Ella atacaba por instinto a la parte que debía ser la más débil de su cuerpo.

No despegué los dientes que fuertemente me muerden en el hombro, como ya se va haciendo una costumbre. Me siento en el piso ignorando los movimientos salvajes de la humana… ex humana, me corrijo. Y me preparo para soportar yo también una ola desgarrante de dolor.

Lo entendí desde la primera vez que sucedió, ella siempre terminaba haciendo lo mismo, mordiendo mi hombro izquierdo, que yo procuro sea la única parte de mi brazo en extensión que pueda alcanzar. Cuando las fuerzas físicas le empiezan a fallar, al parecer recurre a los poderes de la perla maldita. Escuece. Es algo que pocas veces en mi vida he soportado. Mi brazo izquierdo empieza a extenderse a un ritmo tortuosamente lento hasta que ella estalla en un fulgor azul, creciendo un poco más de golpe, y curándonos a ambos las heridas que ella misma nos ha hecho. Aunque las mías se curarían sin problemas de todos modos.

Quedó inconsciente en mis brazos, como ya había pasado en varias ocasiones en estos cuatro días que tenemos en el calabozo. Puedo notar cómo debajo de sus párpados sus pupilas retornan. Ya sus garras han llegado al punto ideal, pero al parecer sus huesos se están extendiendo y eso es lo que la tiene más descolocada. Porque para un humano lo hacen de manera antinatural.

Puedo notar los surcos violetas, que, heredados de mí como su dueño, ocupan sus hombros, antebrazos y dos pequeñas franjas en su rostro, una a cada lado de sus mejillas. Observo ahora lo que hay de mi brazo izquierdo, que ya casi llega al codo, acabando con una forma algo grotesca. Poco me importa. Dentro de unos días debe terminar de crecer.

…yasha…- Es apenas audible el susurro de la mujer que inconsciente reposa en sus brazos, pero él con sus finos sentidos había percibido perfectamente el nombre completo que ella dijo entre sueños. Inuyasha. Como siempre hacía.

La acomodé entre mis piernas para que pueda dormir, dándome la espalda. Siento cómo su temperatura corporal desciende, así que la estreché suavemente hacia a mí, y reposé mi cabeza en su hombro derecho. Yo también debo descansar un poco, cuando llegue la Luna Llena su transformación terminará y aún faltan varios días para eso.

* * *

Inuyasha vagaba por el bosque cercano a la aldea mientras Kaede y Kykio se dedicaban a curar a los aldeanos, de lo que, de no ser por las experimentadas podría haberse convertido en una epidemia.

Su nariz capto el olor de sus compañeros que ya estaban de retorno, minutos antes de que estos llegaran a él.

-Inuyasha!- Esa era la voz de Sango, que venía encima de Kirara con Kohaku, que a su vez cargaba a una pequeña (kirarita?) en sus brazos. Miroku por su parte iba corriendo al lado de ellos con Shippo agarrado a su hombro.

- Y la señorita Kagome?- Le preguntó el monje en cuando estuvieron frente a frente y ya se habían saludado-

-Se fue- Inuyasha apretó levemente las manos, un poco irritado para sus adentros. Sus amigos no hicieron más preguntas al respecto, no era necesario. Más bien, era _evidente _que aquello sucedería, con las constantes escenas amorosas que armaban Inuyasha y Kykio. Sango bajó de Kirara quedando frente al peliplateado y le propinó un rotundo bofetón. Inuyasha no movió ni un músculo y todos se quedaron en silencio tras acción de Sango.

Ninguno de ellos había estado contento de la decisión de Inuyasha. Sin mediar más palabras se montó en Kirara y se fue con quienes habían llegado. Ellos no tenían planes de ofender la memoria de su amiga Kagome andando con Kykio. Si ella se había ido era porque no lo soportaba, y ellos, de hecho, tampoco.

Sentía arder mi mejilla izquierda mientras miraba al piso. Hace ya unos minutos que Sango, Miroku y Shippo se fueron dándome la espalda. ¿Pero ellos qué esperaban que él hiciera? ¿Qué fuera tras Kagome dejando atrás a Kykio? Ya ni siquiera podía traspasar el pozo encantado, lo que por cierto había intentado a escondidas de Kykio varias veces en aquellos días.

Y se odió por los que hacía.

* * *

Aquella noche de Luna Llena fue especialmente movida en calabozo. Kagome lo atacó con cuanto ataque había adquirido de él. Las garras, el látigo, la velocidad, la fuerza… el veneno. Sonrió. Tras entrenarla sería fuerte, la primera Miko-Inu, pensó para sí. Algo _muy extraño. _Pero no se equivoquen, el podía retenerla sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, a fin de cuentas ella en aquel momento sólo era un animal herido atacando a diestra y siniestra sin pensar. La inmovilizó con su ya restaurado brazo izquierdo agarrando ambos brazos de ella por encima de su cabeza contra la pared, y con el brazo derecho le agarró el cuello.

Recibió una mirada desafiante de la ahora oji dorada que apenas había recuperado el sentido. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que ella cayera en cuenta de las condiciones que estaba. Si bien él tenía el torso desnudo y los pantalones un poco desgarrados, a ella sus ropas apenas le cubrían lo esencial.

La observó. Él resultado de su transformación. De _su _marca. Su estatura: más alta. Su cuerpo: más voluptuoso. El pelo ahora le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y se podían apreciar en el pelo azabache uno que otro destello plateado, que, había comprobado, se convertía en el color total de su cabellera cuando ella concentrada sus poderes Inu. Sus ojos rasgados color dorado, las franjas violáceas en su cuerpo.

Kagome torció el entrecejo, quería entender por qué diablos el Inu la agarraba de aquella forma y la miraba como si fuera una rata de laboratorio. ¿No que le faltaba un brazo? Le hubiese encantado saber qué enemigo había dejado a Sesshomaru en aquellas condiciones, con las ropas hechas trizas, a pesar de la situación no puedo evitar estallar a carcajadas. Sintió cómo la soltaba a la vez que ella se retorcía sosteniéndose el estómago.

El imponente InuYoukai se quedó observándola en su arrebato. Definitivamente aún dentro de los de su raza aquella mujer era _extraña. _Él no esperaba que su primera reacción tras, por fin recuperar el sentido, fuera irse en sonoras carcajadas como lo hacía ó ambos brazos por encima de su, modestia aparte, escultural pecho (babas), esperando a que la mujer se calmase.

Kagome empezó a quitarse las lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos de tanto reír, esforzándose por retomar su postura.

-Qué te ha pasado Sesshomaru, quizás te apalearon?- Le dijo tratando se sonar irónica, acción que no consiguió debido a que la escena era demasiado graciosa (para ella) como para ironismos.

Levantó una ceja. Así que aquel arrebato había sido por las condiciones de su vestuario. Se quedó mirándola con la ceja alzada, hasta que por fin Kagome entendió que lo que él observaba de manera arrogante eran sus propias ropas, se miró así misma sólo para lanzar un grito ahogado y agacharse agarrándose las piernas mientras miraba furiosa al peliplateado que la observaba evidentemente entretenido.

-Maldito perro pervertido! – le gritó sin siquiera razonar sus palabras-

- Continuará -


	6. Chapter 6

Sus comentarios me motivan a escribir.

Cuento con su apoyo.

* * *

**Mío**

Estoy en uno de los amplios baños de la mansión de Sesshomaru, miro absorta la imagen que el espejo refleja, soy yo, pero no lo soy. Me observo sorprendida, tocando levemente la fría superficie del cristal y dirigiendo luego mi mano a mi propio rostro. Éste cambio también resulta una tortura, ahora mis propios ojos reflejan el color de aquellos que tanto he amado; hago un esfuerzo para no pensarlo demasiado. Sigo inspeccionándome, las marcas violetas que están en mis mejillas, una de cada lado, hombros, antebrazos, abdomen y piernas, éstas de dos en dos.

Noto que estoy un poco más alta, y… (Siento el rubor cubrir en una suave estela mi rostro) mis pechos están más grandes, así como mis caderas más anchas. Es como si el tiempo se hubiese adelantado dándome ya la figura madura de una mujer. Mi pelo azabache cae graciosamente con suaves ondulaciones hasta mis rodillas, con uno que otro destello plateado. Quizás… ¿Si yo me hubiese visto así antes, Inuyasha me habría amado? ¿Prefiriéndome antes que a Kykio? Sé lo absurdo de mis pensamientos y la inutilidad de los mismos. Si él está con ella no es por mis defectos, si no porque la quiere tal cual es, trato de convencerme y con ello hacer más profunda la herida en mi corazón.

Mi masoquismo no deja de sorprenderme. Camino despacio hacia la enorme tina de agua tibia, que alguien de la servidumbre debe estar procurando con fuego en algún lado que no he podido identificar. Y es que este castillo es majestuoso y gigantesco, bien sabía que Sesshomaru era el señor de ciertas tierras, nunca imaginé la magnitud de su poderío y posesiones.

La tina es tan grande que puedo nadar en el agua en un recorrido corto. Quiero borrar cualquier rastro de suciedad de mi cuerpo, y, por qué no, también cualquier rastro de _él _que haya quedado en mí. Mi estómago ruge, pidiendo atención. Y no es de sorprender, al parecer estuve unas tres semanas encerrada en aquel calabozo.

Con Sesshomaru.

Recuerdos entrecortados inundan mi mente. Yo sufriendo y soportando gran agonía, golpeando mi cabeza fuertemente contra la pared. Arañando mis brazos y piernas hasta sangrar… y alguien deteniéndome. Me veo atacando inmisericorde a quien se osa interrumpir mi calvario, Sesshomaru , le propino golpes secos que me son devuelto sosteniéndome firmemente, estrechándome contra él, y en una que otra ocasión diciéndome de modo apenas audible "Cálmate, tranquila, aquí nadie te hará daño". Y esas palabras realmente conseguían calmarme. Son esos los recuerdos que más me impresionan y confunden; definitivamente hay cosas de Sesshomaru que nadie conoce.

¿Hay quizás en él algo tierno, ávido de amor?

No puedo evitar sonreír ante esa idea. El agua caliente definitivamente me está afectando por estar tanto tiempo dentro, esas quizás son falsas memorias que mi propio cerebro ha creado para responder a aquel pozo vacío de mi recuerdos.

Salgo a paso lento de la tina. Puedo sentir claramente la presencia de una youkai de apariencia casi humana que me espera tras la puerta. Ella me guía a "mis aposentos".

-Adelante, Kagome-sama – Me dice abriendo una majestuosa puerta tras la cual se muestra imponente una habitación ornamentada de modo delicioso. Aparte de llo también me sorprende que me llame por mi nombre (¿Se lo habrá dicho Rin?) Y no me gusta el tono formal.

-Me puedes llamar Kagome, sin más – Le digo sonriendo, lo que provoca un sonrojo en ella (¿Efecto Inu?)

-Pe-pero…

-Venga, será nuestro secreto – Guiñándole un ojo. Por primera vez la veo sonreír y debo decir que es hermosa.

Me lleva a ver varios kimonos y yukatas que están dispuestos sobre la cama, los cuales son, para mi gusto, demasiado ostentosos. Además no estoy acostumbrada a llevar ropa tradicional.

-¿No tienen tijeras? – Hay uno que ha llamado mi atención, y con unas cuantas modificaciones estará perfecto –

-¿Nani? –

-Bueno, debe haber un bolso amarillo por algún lado…

No tuve que buscar mucho para hallar mi mochila donde habían unas, muy a pesar para Fukomi (Así descubrí que se llamaba) empecé a recortar una yukata y combinarla con el obi que más me gustó.

Escogí una yukata ver limón con hermosos pero sencillos diseños florales bordados en hilo plateado ( que Fukomi me explicó no era hilo plateado, si no hilo de plata) que sin embargó tenía la orilla como de una pulgada con delicada tela blanca, la recorté y combiné con un obi blanco liso.

El conjunto en general me llega apenas a medio muslo (ahora si creo que Fukomi se va desmayar) y no cupe en felicidad cuando encontré en mi mochila mis zapatos negros de repuesto, costumbre que había adquirido tras quedar casi descalza en más de una ocasión. Junto con medias blancas me puse mis zapatos y con una cinta me amarré delicadamente mi ahora largísimo pelo.

Me gustó mi apariencia, que, a mi opinión, era bastante juvenil pero elegante. ¡Venga ya! Seguro que ninguna de estas yukatas perderían la elegancia ni haciéndolos jirones. En especial me agradó el hecho de que a pesar de amarrarme el pelo de aquella forma que antes tanto evitaba hacerlo por el parecido con Kykio, esta vez ese no fue resultado. Ya no era la reencarnación de aquella poderosa miko, ahora era yo misma, sin nadie a quien compararme, sin ninguna expectativa de cómo debería ser.

Traté de no caer en la vanidad, pero, en definitiva, me veía a mí misma más hermosa de lo que en toda mi vida.

-Kagome-sama – la miré frunciendo el entrecejo- es decir Kagome, vamos, Sesshomaru-sama nos espera –

En aquel castillo todo estaba lleno de protocolos, más del que esperaba. Sesshomaru estaba sentado a la cabeza de una enorme mesa llena de todo tipo de comidas de la época, el olor con el que inundaba la habitación era exquisito. En cuanto entré la pequeña Rin vino corriendo a mí y JaKen, que siempre parece molesto conmigo, me observó tan molesto como de costumbre.

-Ven y come, mañana a primera hora iniciaremos con tu entrenamiento – Eso sonó al igual que todo lo que decía, como una orden.

Miré al hombre… o bueno, lo que fuera, que se sentaba imponente en el lugar principal. Su mirada gélida y presencia que imponía obediencia nada tenían que ver con la imagen de dulzura y calidez de mis recuerdos.

* * *

A pesar de cómo ha cambiado levemente su apariencia, su esencia no ha cedido ni un poco. Puedo sentir su olor llegar a mis fosas nasales y mi cerebro aún no llega a una conclusión concreta de por qué, en el momento en que cierro mis ojos, su imagen aparece en mi mente.

Puedo escuchar sus pasos acercase así como su olor se hace cada vez más presente. Su aspecto me impresionó, pero como de costumbre mantuve mi talante. Aquella mujer siempre llevaba ropas extrañas pero en aquella ocasión, como yo mismo había dispuesto que estuvieran a su disposición los más exquisitos kimonos y yukatas no esperé que también llevando eso se las arreglara para lucir de manera diferente. Única. Y demasiado corto para mí gusto; noto como algunos de mis sirvientes la miran tratando de disimular su embelezo.

Castigaré su atrevimiento.

Porque a pesar de no haberla hecho mía como mujer ella posee mi marca.

La marca que designa que me pertenece, ella ya no es una humana. Ahora es una TaiYoukai, la única hembra Inu sobre la tierra, y yo el único Inu puro. La verdad, hay momentos en que los no puedo pensar con el razonamiento adecuado respecto a ella. Es mejor pensar que la marqué porque podría serme útil y que las veces que le he salvado la vida ha sido el mismo motivo.

Porque cualquier otra posibilidad no la admitiré.

Ni para mí ni para nadie, que el motivo por el que pude salvarla aquel día es porque estaba siguiendo su tenue aroma, y no tuve control de mí mismo cuando ella me respondió que me entregaría mi vida.

Veo como Rin corre hacia ella, quien sonriendo (¿Es que no se le cansa el rostro de tanto ejercitarlo?) La recibe entre sus brazos. Una escena muy humana. Demasiado.

Quiero romper aquel escenario del que parezco excluido, siendo demasiado yo como para admitir querer pertenecer a él -Ven y come, mañana a primera hora iniciaremos con tu entrenamiento- escucho mi propia voz, que una vez más había escapado de mis labios antes de darme cuenta.

Y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie ha de descubrir lo que guardo en lo profundo de mi ser. Aquel anhelo que por más que he intentado eliminar aún hoy está en mí. Que al tenerla cerca crece y ser refuerza. Es algo antinatural en TaiYoukai. Algo que quiero sentir más constatenmente. Algo que deseo en el plano de la realidad.

¿Qué es aquello que va más allá de mi razón, y que hace que los seres actúen aún en contra de toda lógica?

¿Aquello que ha provocado que hasta yo actúe sin pensarlo?

¿Es acaso esto lo que los humanos llaman _amor_?

Y de ser así, ¿Es lo que esa humana provoca en mí?

No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero algo puedo asegurar. No descansaré hasta saberlo, y por eso es que en toda de contra lógica, más allá de mi propia seguridad (Porque sí, hubo momentos en ese calabozo en que mi propia vida corrió peligro, las últimas fases del crecimiento de mi brazo fueron especialmente tortuosas) y de lo que ello conlleve, la hice mía, parte de mi raza, parte de mi ser.

Pero aún no es mía como quisiera.

Porque si ella decide irse no la detendré. Porque si sigue mencionando el nombre de mi hermano taladrándome y provocando una molesta sensación en el lado derecho de mi pecho, la dejaré ir. Porque le daré todo aunque ella no se dé cuenta, esperando que sea mi nombre el que susurre. Porque ahora me doy por enterado que si no es correspondido el sentimiento denominado amor no es una dicha, si no dolor, y aún así no puede ser eliminado con simple voluntad. Y he confirmado una vez más algo de lo que ya estaba seguro: No estoy hecho para demostrar sentimientos.

* * *

Han sido tres meses. Tres meses en los que he entrenado hasta el punto del desmayo día tras día. No he tenido tiempo para pensar en nada que no sea ataques de larga, media y corta distancia.

Sesshomaru ha sido, para sorpresa de todos, mi maestro personal. Me perfeccionó en el arco y flecha, enseñándome a aprovechar la agudez de mis sentidos para tener un rango de cero error. Me explicó la desventaja que ya conocía del arco: casi no sirve a media distancia y a corta es nulo. Por eso ahora llevo dos espadas en mi cinto, una normal y una corta. Me dijo de que aún así no puedo depender de las armas, pues sin ellas quedaría a la merced del enemigo, y por eso me está enseñando a usa las armas naturales que por él me fueron concebidas.

Espera.. ¿Me está?

Un golpe en mi estómago me devuelve a la realidad, y al piso, en que ruedo por la fuerza del golpe. Me repongo tan rápido como puedo, sólo para esquivar frenéticamente el ataque del látigo de Sesshomaru. Sé que el está lejos de ir en serio, pero es increíblemente fuerte. No es lo mismo ver a otros luchando contra él que hacerlo yo misma. Dejó fluir veneno por mis garras para atacarlo de frente, lo cual sólo es una finta para que no note cómo le avento una pequeña esfera de energía espiritual.

No temo usar contra él mis poderes de sacerdotisa que para otros youkais serían mortales. Mis poderes espirituales no le causan el menor daño, porque soy _suya _pero a su vez su veneno no es más que agua para mí.

Nuevo récord, logré durar 12 minutos seguidos contra él antes de caer rendida al suelo.

Realmente prefiero practicar tiro con el arco, pero ya sé que es necesario que también mejores en otras áreas.

En este tiempo he conocido mucho más a Sesshomaru, que insiste en llamarme_ humana _cuando ya ni siquiera lo soy. Al principio pensé que estaba alucinando, pero una parte de él es realmente cálida y se preocupa por los demás. En más de una ocasión en que mi cuerpo no daba para más y quedé inconsciente, él se ha encargado de llevarme cargándome a la habitación. Cada vez que necesito algo procura que me sea dispuesto. Me pregunto cómo sería Sesshomaru si por lo menos no fuera tan frío, sé que soy egoísta al pensar así… pero que al menos no lo sea conmigo. Su fuerza, es algo por todos sabido y conocido, realmente no entiendo cómo Inuyasha consiguió cortarle un brazo.

Inuyasha. Abro sorpresivamente los ojos al darme cuenta de lo poco que he pensado en él, pero no reparo mucho en ello. A los que realmente deseo ver es a mis amigos, y a mi familia.

-Sesshomaru, quiero ir por unos días a mi época-

-¿Época?

-Sí, ya te he comentado que no soy de esta época, ya extraño a mi familia.

Me observa con aquellos dos fríos ámbares que son sus ojos, como sopesándolo. Venga, no es como si yo actualmente fuera fácil de matar, sé que le daría lucha a quien luchara contra mí. Pero como él mismo me ha dicho: Nunca debo confiarme, así que me hace entrenar desde que sale el sol hasta que se oculta.

-Saldremos mañana a primera hora.

_¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Sesshomaru vendrá conmigo?_

Bueno, pues se quedará esperando fuera del pozo, no es como si fuera tan débil para necesitar un guardaespaldas. Pero lo debo admitir, me agrada su compañía. A veces el sale él sólo por varios días, me han comentado que sale a eliminar a los enemigos que se han adentrado en su territorio. No entiendo por qué nunca me lleva con él, si puedo serle de utilidad. Ésta será la primera vez que me permita salir del castillo.

Por otro lado me he acostumbrado a la presencia de Rin, aquella niña es como un sol. Creo que hasta quiero un poco a Jaken, y es especialmente gracioso verlo como compañero de juegos de la pequeña. Ha habido noches en las que Rin se fuga a mi dormitorio: _Lobos_, dice. Al parecer la aldea en la que vivía fue atacada por lobos y ellas misma murió en garras de ellos, siendo revivida por Sesshomaru. La recibo en mi cama y la abrazo, hasta que deja de temblar y el sueño la vence, ella es como la hermanita que nunca tuve… Kouta no cuenta, porque es varón.

Me levanto seguida Rin, camino a mis aposentos. A pesar de mi condición de Youkai y los poderes de la perla, Sesshomaru me deja de tal manera que necesito descansar para reponerme por completo. _Eso ayudará a tu resistencia. _Fue lo que me dijo cuando procedí a quejarme al respecto. Mi actuales ropas de combate cuenta de un ajustadísimo traje corto strapples de piel de no se qué que es muy resistente, encima del cual llevo una yukata de un solo hombro que por su forma no me cubre el pecho derecho dejando ver el traje que está debajo, la yukata, que me llega a medio muslo es roja con estampado floreado blanco.

Mi brazo hábil, el derecho, queda al descubierto. Llevo al cinto dos espadas y en la espalda mi arco y mi carcaj. Tengo puestas unas medias blancas altas que sólo dejan un poco de piel al descubierto entre el final de mi yukata y el inicio de las medias. En mi habitación hacía ya bastante tiempo que habían parecido "mágicamente" varios pares de zapatos de piel negra con un pequeño tacón, que son el detalle final de mi vestimenta. Son sin duda cortesía de Sesshomaru, al igual que todo lo que poseo.

Salgo deprisa a la entrada del castillo, donde Sesshomaru impasible me espera. No soporto la curiosidad, se lo tengo que preguntar.

-¿Porqué vienes conmigo?

-Porque eres mía- respondió sin dudar. ¿Es que no podía decirlo de otra forma? Esa era su repuesta a cuanta pregunta se me había ocurrido hacerle respecto a mí ¿Por qué me entrenas tú mismo? ¿Por qué me has dado tantas cosas? …

-Entonces tú también eres mío Sesshomaru, y no permitiré que me dejes atrás nuevamente- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?

-Continuará-


	7. Chapter 7

Sus comentarios me motivan a escribir.

Cuento con su apoyo.

* * *

**Primera vez**

Caminando tras él podía escuchar claramente el eco de sus pasos, bien, es cierto que Sesshomaru poseía una parte tierna, bella y hermosa… pero estaba debajo de miles de capas de hielo, se recordó a sí misma.

No podía culparlo, en primera ella misma había dicho una sandez y de por si él era un ser por demás frío y de palabras comedidas, ahora ella confirmaba, una vez más algo que desde la primera vez que lo vio ya sabía: Era inescrutable.

No importaba que tanto tiempo pasara con él, o como creyera conocerle, a ella le era imposible penetrar en los pensamientos de aquel ser tan misterioso que la precedía. Y que aparte de sus respuestas cortantes y tono frío, Sesshomaru carecía de un patrón de comportamiento.

De vez en vez le hablaba, sin obtener respuesta.

Bien, era cierto que lo que dijo estuvo de más y fue una estupidez, pero ello no ameritaba ser tratada e ignorada de aquella forma.

A Sesshomaru le llegó inmediatamente el tono que iba subiendo cada vez más en su aroma de molestia y desconcierto. Quizás el único motivo por el que ella estaba expidiendo tales aromas era su actual actitud, pero no había nada que hacer. Él no sabía que pensar, por primera vez en su vida, él era el desconcertado _Ya van muchas primeras veces _se dijo. Y era cierto, ya la cuenta de las "primeras veces" la había perdido hace tiempo, con las diversas circunstancias vividas al lado de la ahora TaiYoukai que ibas tras él.

Y ya que habían tantas primeras veces, no estaría de más agregar una más a la lista.

Sí, una nueva "primera vez".

Porque lo nunca antes escuchado sucedería, Sesshomaru No Taisho, Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, uno de los más grandes TaiYoukai de su época, huiría… de una mujer.

-Ve al pozo, nos vemos allá pasadas dos lunas.

-¡Na... nani! ¡Pero Sesshomaru!

No tenía idea de cuantas maldiciones podía decir en un instante hasta aquel momento, no tuvo siquiera tiempo de responder cuando ya Sesshomaru estaba hecho una esfera y se fue muy campante.

Bien, era verdad que se sabía el camino y con sus ahora afinados sentidos podía orientarse sin ningún problema, que estaba apenas a día y medio y si se daba prisa llegaría aun en menos tiempo, también era verdad que podía defenderse sola perfectamente y que por instinto la mayoría de los youkais que habitaban en el bosque huían de su presencia… Pero ni aún con todo eso excusaba que Sesshomaru la dejara sola.

* * *

Sus sentidos debían de estarle fallando, no podía creer que fuera el aroma de ella, que hace tanto que no percibía, parecía mezclado tenuemente algo más, pero él en definitiva jamás confundiría esa esencia, era el aroma de Kagome, una fragancia única que solo ella poseía.

-Vuelvo en un rato Kykio-

-Inuyasha…- Pero el mitad hombre, mitad demonio, ya se le alejaba a paso presuroso de la cabaña de Kaede-

Tan veloz como sus bien entrenadas piernas y sentidos físicos se lo permitían, Inuyasha corría tras aquel rastro que una suave brisa le había llevado, cada vez la esencia se hacía más fuerte, no había margen de error, se acercaba a ella… En un pequeño llano la vio por fin, sentada, recostada de un árbol y dormida. Estaba diferente, pero era ella, a quien desde hace tanto no veía, dormía apacible con la brisa acariciándole su ahora larguísimo pelo azabache, llenando sus fosas nasales de su olor.

Sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia a ella, despertándola de golpe, abrazándola.

Kagome pensó que era uno de sus tantos sueños, uno de esos que odiaba, que creía haber controlado por fin pero de vez en vez la asediaban llenándola de dolorosos recuerdos, cosas que simplemente quería olvidar.

Y lo abrazo.

Le correspondió antes de que el sueño finalizara, solo para dejarla de frente a la cruel realidad.

-Inu…yasha…-su voz era apenas un susurro-

Entonces el olor de él la hizo despertar ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Eso no era un sueño, era la realidad! Estaba allí, como una tonta abrazando al hombre por el que tantas lágrimas había derramado, por el que había cruzado a pie por el mismo infierno, el que le dio la espalda y escogió amar a otra persona. No le odiaba, no, eso no iba con su naturaleza ni forma de ser, pero que no le odiase no quería decir que lo iba a estar recibiendo en brazos cada vez que él viniera hacia ella, aquel no era el momento de mostrarse débil y necesitada, eso no era lo que había aprendido con tanto trabajo al lado de Sesshomaru, quien de seguro se asquearía al verla así.

-Inuyasha- Esta vez el tono de su voz fue seguro, ya había espabilado-

-Kagome… Realmente eres tú…- La abrazaba con vehemencia, jurándose no volver a perderla. Aquel contacto le delataba las formas crecidas de la ahora mujer que rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Había sido un tonto, habiendo preferido vivir en una ilusión, lo que creyó amor no era más que una añoranza del pasado-

-¡Osuwari!

Kagome se alejó de él en el momento exacto en que el híbrido hacía un tremendo agujero en el suelo, sintiendo en cada hueso de su constitución un dolor que creía olvidado.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!-

-Eso debería decirlo yo, vienes y me abrazas como si nada.

-Fuiste tú quien se fue sin avisar, sin decir ni una palabra.

Fue en ese momento que Inuyasha, mientras la escrutaba con la mirada se fijó más en cada detalle de la mujer que estaba frente a él. Estaba mucho más diferente de que lo había intuido, más alta, su pelo suavemente ondulado que le llegaba a las rodillas, sus vestimentas, que no eran las que solía llevar meses atrás, tenía espadas en el cinto y se veía fuerte, fuerte como nunca la imaginó. Pero sobre todo, las marcas que adornaban sus mejillas, brazos y piernas lo dejaron consternado.

Absorbió nuevamente su aroma, sabiendo ahora que de hecho no era una treta de su imaginación. Sesshomaru. Ella olía fuertemente a Sesshomaru, no como el aroma que expide una hembra que ha sido marcada por su macho, si no como alguien de sangre.

Una TaiYoukai.

Kagome convertida en una TaiYoukai.

-Kagome…. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Cómo paso esto?- Inuyasha la sostuvo abruptamente por los hombros. Viéndola, escrutándola. Pero la mirada que recibió de parte de Kagome lo dejo helado, y sus reflejos le salvaron de ser herido por las garras de Kagome que lo habían atacado en aquel instante.

-No me toques- Dijo autoritaria, ante un Inuyasha que no cabía en sí de la estupefacción-

-¡Kagome! Dime que te hizo Sesshomaru. ¡Le haré pagar! Nunca imaginé que pondría un dedo sobre tí.-

-¿No te das cuenta Inuyasha?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Estaba más que confundido, ¿Por qué era a él a quién dirigía esa mirada fría y triste? ¿Decepcionada? Él que tanto la extrañó, que en cada momento la buscaba, que tantas veces había tratado de cruzar el pozo para ir en pos de ella, pero le había sido imposible.

-¡Yo morí Inuyasha! En el bosque, aquel día. Y no estaría viva de no ser por Sesshomaru. Pero tú no sabías nada de esto. ¿Cómo lo ibas a saber si estabas tan ocupado con Kykio? De nada sirvió quererte tanto, mas no te culpes, no fue tu culpa que me mataran aquel día, fue mi culpa, por mi ingenuidad. ¡Por haberme enamorado de alguien a quien jamás debí haberle confiado mis sentimientos!-

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras, helado. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Precisamente por ello no se atrevió a moverse ni intentó hacer nada cuando Kagome le dio la espalda, y se fue alejando, a paso calmo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Es cierto que él la había buscado, pero nunca pensó que ella habría pasado por todas esas cosas, simplemente la imagino feliz y contenta en su casa, y el por su parte estaba muy bien consolado con Kykio.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el pozo, mirando la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Ya se había cumplido el plazo acordado con Sesshomaru, y sus instintos le avisaron de su llegada. Como de costumbre, Sesshomaru estaba majestuoso, en cada paso reflejaba excelencia y elegancia. Se preguntó cómo se vería el en su época, aunque era mejor ni pensar en ello, siendo imposible que el lograse pasar por el pozo, a lo mejor ni lo intentaría.

-Sesshomaru-

Él apenas hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, demostrando que le prestaba atención.

-Aquí es, por medio de este pozo puedo viajar a mi época. Antes Inu…yasha también podía, pero no sé por qué el pozo se ha sellado para él, mi familia debe estar preocupada, hace más de tres meses que no regreso (y ya se deben haber acabado las vacaciones de verano -.-").

-Hablas demasiado.

Kagome no se ofendió, sabía que él le había prestado atención. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a saltar por el pozo, era momento de despedirse por unos días.

-Volveré en una semana o dos.

Pero esos no eran los planes de Sesshomaru. Kagome, casi se atraganta de la sorpresa al ver como en un rápido movimiento Sesshomaru salto al pozo, que resplandeció en un fulminante brillo azul. Ella se apresuró a ver si lo veía dentro. Pero no. Sin pensarlo también se lanzó al pozo. Sesshomaru había pasado a su época.

-¡Ouch!-

Parece que la falta de práctica le había hecho perder habilidad, pues cayó fuertemente sentada en el piso. Al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver el techo que cubría el lugar, y a su lado, parado como si nada, Sesshomaru, que de un salto salió de el pozo.

Kagome se habría reído a carcajadas con su expresión facial al ver en entrecejo fruncido de Sesshomaru, de no ser porque de inmediato reconoció lo que provocaba su molestia

Dióxido de carbono y otras cosas se podían sentir en el aire, contaminación. Nunca antes había reparado en ello, pero en aquel momento no se sintió muy feliz de sus ahora, afinados sentidos.

Por su parte a Sesshomaru aquel lugar le parecía bastante extraño, sin cruzar palabras siguió a Kagome que se le había adelantado, corriendo afuera y abalanzándose a una humana, que por su olor reconoció como la madre de la miko.

-¡Mamá!-

-¿Kagome? ¡Oh, por Kami-sama! ¡Kagome, eres tú! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir? Estábamos preocupadísimos. Y que te ha pasado? ¡Estas muy distinta! Ah, hola Inuya…!  
La mujer se detuvo en seco, cuando al analizar un poco al acompañante de su hija, se dio cuenta de que no era Inuyasha, aunque tenían cierto parecido, en especial por su color de cabello y ojos.

-No es él. Es su hermano, Sesshomaru- Se apresuró en presentar Kagome, aquella situación se le antojaba de lo más anormal. Por su parte, a él no le gusto que las presentaciones tuviesen que ser a base de reconocerle como familiar de Inuyasha

-¿Y el abuelo y Souta?- De más estuvo preguntar, porque su pequeño hermano venia corriendo hacia a Sesshomaru-

-¡Amigo con orejas de pe..!- Souta paró en seco como lo había hecho su madre. La mirada que le dio Sesshomaru (y la ausencia de las orejas caninas) le dejaron clarito que no era con él con quien trataba.

Kagome se acostó en su mullida cama, que tanto había extrañado, porque a pesar de todas las comodidades de las que gozaba en el castillo de Sesshomaru, ninguna cama era como la suya. Por su parte, Sesshomaru la miraba expectante. En medio de las presentaciones y demás con la familia de Kagome, tras ser confundido con su inútil medio hermano, casi matar a un estúpido gato y tener que disimular su desagrado por aquella raza inferior, aun se cuestionaba en motivo de sus actos.

Kagome de lo más calmada le hizo señas para que se sentara en la cama, a lo que el accedió sin más. Su abuelo se había inventado que estuvo de rehabilitación de una enfermedad impronunciable en otro país, el instituto hacía ya dos semanas había empezado la docencia.

Bueno, ya pensaría en eso más tarde. Seguida por Sesshomaru se despidió de su familia, prometiendo volver pronto, no le parecía buena idea alargar su estancia estando acompañada de él. Pero…

No pudieron pasar por el pozo de regreso.

Genial, justo lo que les faltaba. Quedarse atrapados en su época.

-Creo que deberíamos arreglarlo- Sesshomaru abría y cerraba amenazantemente sus garras, mostrando toda la intención de destruir el ahora disfuncional portal-

-¡No Sesshomaru! ¡Entonces nos quedaríamos aquí para siempre!-

-¿Y qué pretendes?

-Pues que nos quedemos aquí hasta que funcione, en realidad no es la primera vez que pasa, seguro que dentro de unos días vuelve a la normalidad.

Muerta. Siempre le había parecido cliché, pero ahora si lo creía, si las miradas mataran, Sesshomaru se habría encargado de que llegara al núcleo del planeta. Podía sentir su mirada inclemente atravesando su nuca mientras entraban nuevamente a la casa sacando la atención de los presentes de la televisión para posarla en ella, mientras él se había quedado tranquilamente recostado del marco de la puerta de la entrada, mirando un cielo nublado y oscuro en que no resplandecía ni una estrella, en contraste con las luces encendidas de los negocios y viviendas.

-Nos… quedaremos por un tiempo.

-Que bueno Kagome, así podrás ir al instituto.- Le dijo graciosamente su abuelo-

-Y Sesshomaru podría ir contigo.- Tranquilamente mientras se tomaba un té, le decía su madre. Ella ya estaba subiendo pesadamente la escalera sin reflexionar en realidad en lo que le decían.

-Sí, claro… ir conmigo.- No fue hasta que estaba arriba que vociferó casi perforándole el oído a Sesshomaru.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeee?

-Kagome, prepara la habitación para Sesshomaru- Antes de nada se dirigió a su aposento, y se desvistió. Miró su figura desnuda en el espejo, aún sentía que le quemaba en la piel roce de Inuyasha, sacó un suelto vestido amarillo pastel de tiritas finas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero al ponérselo notó como este se abrazaba delicadamente a sus curvas, cosa que no sucedía antes. Era como haber crecido de golpe. Sin más de por medio se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, procurando que tuviera lo necesario para él.

–_Bueno, no hay oro, ni hermosas pinturas, ni cortinas suntuosas…. Pero tendrá que conformarse con lo que hay_- Le pareció gracioso aquel pensamiento, recordando lo inmenso del castillo del TaiYoukai ante el cual su vivienda y el templo parecían la casita de los sirvientes.

-Sesshomaru-sama – La madre de Kagome se dirigía a él con cordialidad, tan amable como era. Ya Kagome le había hablado antes del medio hermano de Inuyasha, al que al parecer no le agradaban mucho los humanos pero _Estaba acompañando a su hija a una época puramente humana _lo que le dejaba mucho a la imaginación- Tenga, por ahora puede usar estas yukatas- le dijo entregándole dos yukatas limpias y planchadas-

Sesshomaru las tomó, descubriendo de dónde Kagome había heredado su extraño comportamiento. Por ahora se limitaría a conocer el lugar en que vivía Kagome, lo cual tenía su lado bueno, así podría controlar los inmensos deseos de matar a hermano y aquel sentimiento indeseable que se movía dentro de él como un parásito infectándolo y desquiciando todo su ser. Pero él no era tan débil, oh no, no se dejaría controlar tan fácilmente por sus emociones y que reconocía como la fuente que lo había llevado a aquella situación.

* * *

En el momento que le hizo creer a ella que se iba, simplemente se alejó a una distancia prudente hasta que ella dejara de percibirlo, ocultó su aroma y la siguió sigilosamente, tanto que no pudo descubrirlo; ella era buena, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para competir con él. La observó mientras se quedaba plácidamente dormida en un claro, como era llevada en los brazos de Morfeo al mundo de los sueños, y unas horas más tarde, el olor de Inuyasha acercándose atacó sus sentidos. Se mantuvo tranquilo, esperando a ver qué sucedería y si sería necesaria su intervención.

Él la abrazo. Sus garras se fueron clavando en sus manos.

Susurró su nombre. Sus palmas empezaron a sangrar.

Ella le correspondió. Su sangre hervía.

Ella susurró el nombre de él. Sesshomaru se fue sigilosamente sin ser notado y acabó con la mitad de fauna demoníaca de aquel bosque.

Luego la vio allí, en el pozo, pasadas dos lunas, como habían quedado. Esperándolo. Y no pudo controlar el deseo incesante de saber más de ella. Más que Inuyasha, y de paso, por fin matarlo de una buena vez.

* * *

-Sesshomaru, tu habitación está lista.- El canturreo de su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al verla ya no le sorprendieron sus ropas, que había concluido eran así en aquel lugar, la siguió en silencio al aposento que habían preparado para él. Se dio una "ducha" en el afán de quitarse el olor a sangre que aun podía sentir en su piel a pesar de haberse bañado en un río y que Kagome no lograba percibir. Ee puso una yukata azul sencilla y fue a al comedor, donde la familia conversaba animadamente.

Parecía que la lista no conocería su fin, ya había hallado una nueva "primera vez"

~Continuará~


	8. Chapter 8

Disculpen la tardanza

Esta historia es para ti, que te tomas el tiempo de leerla, cuento con tu apoyo y comentarios.

* * *

_Todo estaba borroso, apenas podía ver un poco más allá de sus propios pasos. Caminaba entre la espesa niebla con la expresión impasible que solía ocupar su rostro en la mayor parte del tiempo. Vacío, gris y triste, algo a lo que ya se había resignado… pero vió una pequeña luz, el sonido de las sonrisas infatiles le hizo acelerar el paso, poco más adelante, como si de un espejismo se tratase vio la imagen de Rin, sonriendo para él… pero empezó a alejarse._

_-No…No! -No habló, aquellas palabras sólo sonaron en sus pensamientos-_

_Antes de darse cuenta corría en pos de aquel espejismo, y cuando creyó alcanzarlo de deshizo en el aire. Un atisbo de mirada triste cruzó por sus ojos. Pero apareció otra luz, ésta vez más resplandenciente a sus espaldas. No quería girarse para no tomar el riesgo de ver cuál era esa otra imagen, pero él no era ningún cobarde. Mientras se giraba en un rápido movimiento sacó su katana y deshizo aquel otro espejismo, él no necesitaba más preocupaciones, hace ya mucho que había decidido cerrar su corazón y así seguiría._

* * *

Estaba en techo de la casa de los Higurashi cuando salió el sol, se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche allí. Una vez su olfato quedó saturado de los desagradable olores que predominaban en el aire, ahora podía percibir perfectamente hasta el leve aroma de las margaritas que crecían silvestres. Aquel lugar era como un nido de abejas o una colonia de hormigas. La cantidad de seres humanos era abrumadora. Escuchó como cada miembro de la familia de su esclava se levantaba, incluyéndola a ella.

-Mujer –Dijo suavemente, tanto que un oído humano a poca distancia no abría podido escucharle. A los pocos segundos Kagome aparecía junto a él, ahora vestida con las extrañas ropas de aquel lugar. Notó en su rostro el gesto de fastidio que hacía cada vez que debía responder a él como alma que lleva al diablo cuando la llamaba. Y eso le encantaba. Ella no había olvidado cuál era su lugar, que le pertenecía como cualquier otra propiedad inanimada, pero aún así sus ojos no perdían aquella furia salvaje, esa rebeldía que parecía brotar de su alma gritando a los cuatros vientos "No soy de nadie, ni siquiera tuya" O quizás sólo de Inuyasha. Detuvo esa línea de pensamiento que no tenía nada que ver con é.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se dirigió al amplio patio que había que recorrer antes de llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al templo, siendo inmediatamente seguido por Kagome, quien estaba, sobra decir, más que fastidiada. ¡¿Qué no se había aprendido ya su nombre? Desde que había dejado de ser humana ahora la llamaba por un despectivo "mujer", como si ese fuera el mayor reconocimiento que podía esperar de él, y era extremadamente molesto.

-Entrenaremos- Dijo, sonando como una orden, al igual que todo lo que decía-

-¿Aquí? No podemos, esta es m….

Una mirada del autoritaria del mayor fue suficiente para que parase en seco, y simplemente asintiera.

Además de un extraño sueño que se escabulló en su decanso, otra cosa extraña había ocurrido esa noche. Fue leve, pero Sesshomaru sintió una presencia reconocida, que desapareció antes de que pudiera detectar su ubicación exacta. Era la presencia de la misma criatura que le había estado siguiendo cuando transformó a Kagome en el bosque, pero… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Tendría algo que ver en que no pudieran regresar a su época? Además tenía ciertas sospechas sobre su procedencia, pero decidió que aún era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones. "Primero le mato, luego lo investigo" Y es que el haber sentido aquella presencia demoníaca cuando no había ninguna otra a km a la redonda como se lo dejaban saber sus instintos le dejaba claro que era un enemigo muy testarudo, y a él no le gustaban las moscas insistentes.

Cuando estuvieron en posición, en el amplio patio del templo empezó a atacarla sin compasión, Kagome tuvo apenas oportunidad de usar una flecha, antes de estar a distancia muy corta para poder hacerlo y estar al alcance de las garras de su poderoso dueño. Poco tiempo más tarde el sonido de las katanas blandiéndose y chocando la una contra la otra se percibía claramente. La katana de Sesshomaru ahora estaba humedecida con sangre. Día tras día sus entrenamientos se hacían más exigentes, más peligrosos.

-Si piensas serme de utilidad, no puedes ser tan débil.

-Yo… no soy débil! –Dijo ella sin titubear, en lo que sus poderes de miko cubrían el filo de su katana y atacaba, con lo que para un oponente un poco menos diestro habría sido un ataque mortal, pero que en el caso de Sesshomaru el único resultado era un profundo corte en el muslo. –"Por los pelos, un poco más y me llega al hueso"- Estaba exhausta, con su pijama amarilla cubierta de sangre, no había tenido tiempo de ni de cambiarse cuando respondió al llamado de Sesshomaru.

Sin poder creer lo que veía, Souta, horrorizado, se metió en medio de la batalla. Había ido a buscarlos por orden de su madre para el desayuno, pero nunca pensó encontrarse con aquel hombre sosteniendo una katana bañada en la sangre de su hermana.

-¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!

Y todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, Kagome había estado sintiendo muy levemente una presencia extraña, pero tan concentrada como estaba en su entrenamiento con Sesshomaru no reparó del todo en ello, y ahora sentía claramente la presencia de un fragmento de Shikon. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, Kouta no sólo estaba corriendo para interponerse entre ella y Sessomaru, si no que era el blanco de un ataque que venía desde un punto ciego.

Fue como si detuviesen el tiempo y todo pasara lentamente por fracciones de segundos, ella corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer demasiado lento, esperando ya lo peor, y la inesperada imagen de Sesshomaru recogiendo a su hermano menor y recibiendo él el ataque. Era como una estaca, o quizás una espina de enormes dimensiones. Miró sorprendida hacía el bosque, donde pudo descifrar una imagen atemorizante. ¿Cómo no lo había sentido antes? Si era enorme, y además llevaba varios fragmentos de la perla! ¡Cuatro! Era como una oruga enorme, más grande que ella, en todo lo largo de su extensión tenía ¿Espinas? Cientos de ojos se abrieron simultáneamente en su asqueroso cuerpo, brazos, piernas y partes de lo que parecía varios tipos de youkai se atisbaban saliendo grotescamente de la superficie de su piel.

Reaccionó con un quejido cuando atrapó el cuerpo de su hermano ahora inconsciente, que Sesshomaru le había arrojado. La espina o lo que fuera que había recibido parecía estarse incrustando en su brazo derecho como si tuviera vida propia, como un gusano parasitario que entraba en su cuerpo. Él no hizo ni una mueca y sin prestar atención empezó a atacar a su adversario. Pero cuando incrustó la espada en su carne haciendo estallar uno de los ojos, ésta pareció ser absorbida como si se estuviera incrustando en gelatina, y de aquel mounstruo grotesco brotaron brazos que intentaron capturarlo.

Kagome no perdió el tiempo, dejó a Souta cerca de la casa e hizo un campo de fuerza, creando una dimensión paralela con Sesshomaru, su indeseado invitado y ella. Ahora ningún humano podría involucrarse en la batalla. Sesshomaru cortaba a diestro y siniestro las partes de aquella criatura que trataban de atraparlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que de nada servía. Si cortaba algo esto parecía tener vida propia y lo atacaba, además de que se regeneraba.

Atisbó una leve expresión de dolor en él. Por debajo de la tela de la yukata que él ocupaba, pudo ver el movimiento de las carnes cediendo con aquel extraño parásito debajo. De su espalda parecía brotar además un humo, como si se estuviera quemando. Y así era, la sangre venenosa de Sesshomaru intentaba matar al parásito mientras ese se regeneraba a una velocidad espeluznante debajo de su piel. Mierda. Eso tenía un fragmento de la perla de shikon, al parecer aquel error de la naturaleza quería asimilar a Sesshomaru, como seguramente había hecho con muchos otros youkai. Pero él no cedía, seguía batallando como si no tuviera nada que le causase dolor en su cuerpo, como si fuera algo sencillo.

Tensó su arco y flecha y puso toda su energía en la que lanzó a su enemigo, aprovechando el efecto de la energía espiritual de la miko-youkai, Sesshomaru siguió troceando a su enemigo, ahora que su cuerpo era posible de cortar. Kagome se sintió inútil viéndose desvalida por las tontas heridas que Sesshomaru le había afligido. No eran nada. No delante de lo que debía estar soportando él. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y fue retirando, uno a uno en medio de ataques y cortes, los tres fragmentos que estaban en el cuerpo cortado de su enemigo mientras este se regeneraba.

Pero el mismo, aunque más lento y con los tres fragmentos en el poder de Kagome, seguía regenerándose. Miró a Sesshomaru. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

Al parecer Sesshomaru estaba empezando a perder el control de su cuerpo, con esfuerzo se puso de espaldas a ella, mientras se arrodillaba, quitándose la parte superios de la yukata. Kagome se horrorizó. Aquella cosa se movía en la espalda de él entre la piel quemada, y ahora le mirada con un ojo en la carne sobresaliente de Sesshomaru, Kagome tomó una flecha y la sostuvo con ambas manos, impregnándola de su energía espiritual y rápidamente la clavó en la espalda de su mentor, mientras un líquido verdoso mezclado con sangre salpicaba en chorros, y aquella criatura gritaba, uso ahora sus garras para sacar el frangmento. Cando lo hizo la espalda se Sesshomaru quedó con horribles y asquerosos fragmentos de aquel parásito colgando a sangre viva, que pareciá estarse pudriendo mezclándose con la carne de Sesshomaru. Ella agarró su Kodachi, y un tanto asqueada, desesperada y con sentimiento de culpabilidad, cortó a trozos lo que había en la espalda del mayor, llenándose las manos de su sangre.

Era muy grotesco, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Quitó hasta el último fragmento de la carne del parásito, mezclado con varios de Sesshomaru, quien había soportado el proceso heroícamente, con sus ojos rojos como si se fuera a transformar y labios sangrantes por la fuerza con que los mordía. Apenas emitió un gruñido antes de desmallarse, con la espalda quemada, cortada, y sangrante. Kagome se cubrió la cara con las manos cubiertas de sangre mientras empezaba a llorar. Sesshomaru debía haberlo sabido. Que aquel mounstruo estaba ahí, por eso la hizo entrenar tan fuertemente, para sacarlo de su escondite, y si ella hubiese sido más veloz e interceptado el ataque que iba dirigido a su hermano… Miró a Sesshomaru y tragó en seco, sabiendo que ella habría terminado aún peor que él.

Cuando deshizo el campo de fuerza, con cuatro de los fragmentos de Shikon en su poder, y con un herido y grande Sesshomaru en brazos (recordemos que ahora Kagome es una Taiyoukai, así que es más que suficientemente fuerte para cargarlo) pudo escuchar los gritos histéricos de Kouta, que trataba de explicarle a su madre lo que había visto. Todos quedaron estupefactos al ver el estado en que Kagome volvía con Sesshomaru. Sus heridas aún sangraban, pero iban sanando lentamente. Sesshomaru estaba mucho peor. Al parecer algo en parásito había provocado que su capacidad de recuperación se viera significativamente reducida.

-Kagome, hija ¿Qué ha pasado?- Su madre apenas podía hablar-

-Se los explicaré luego.

-¡Llamaré una ambulancia!

-No mamá… no sabrían qué hacer. Por favor tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

La voz de Kagome sonaba hueca, sin vida. Como si al haber herido a Sesshomaru la hubiesen herido a ella también.

Subió las escaleras y lo depósito en su cama.

-Souta, tráeme una vasija con agua caliente y cuantas toallas- Le pidió a su muy asustado hermano menor-

-Ha-hai

Ignorando su propio estado, y tras haber echado de la habitación a su madre, hermano y abuelo asegurándoles que sabía qué hacer, Kagome limpió diligentemente a Sesshomaru, su rostro, brazos, pecho y finalmente su espalda, mientras trozos de tejido, piel y carne calcinada si iban pegando de las toallas y sus manos. Una vez hubo terminado con la limpieza pasó a fabricar brebajes con plantas medicinales que siempre llevaba con ella, y usar uno que otro ungüento de su época para ponerle vendajes a Sesshomaru.

-"Él nunca habría terminado así si yo no fuera tan débil" Y lo que más le dolía, es que sabía que era cierto.

Las vasijas con agua, ahora completamente roja, y las toallas manchadas le confirmaban lo dicho. Vistió a Sesshomaru con una yukata de hombres amarillo pálido y lo dejó en su cama acostado boca abajo. Ahora él respiraba acompasadamente mientras su cuerpo, ayudado con los ungüentos hechos especialmente para youkais, llevaba a cabo un lento proceso de curación. Kagome tomó los cuatro fragmentos de la perla en la mano derecha, y dejando salir un poco de su energía espiritual, éstos se incrustaron en la piel de su mano, hasta desaparecer por comlpeto.

Kagome les explicó lo ocurrido a sus familiares, haciendo énfasis en la urgencia de regresar a la época de Sesshomaru pero sin saber cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Souta estaba completamente avergonzado, por haberse precipitado de aquella forma. Pero… es que él estaba hiriendo a su hermana… y….

-Lo siento onee-san- Dijo mirando hacia abajo mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños encima de sus muslos.

-Está bien Kouta, fue mi culpa al no haberme percatado de tu presencia ni la la de ese mounstruo. Pero no sirve de nada llorar sobre leche derramada ¿Verdad?- Kagome sonrió felizmente como de costumbre, con vitalidad. Ante todo le daba las gracias a kami-sama porque nadie más había salido herido.

-Hace ya una semana que está dormido –Dijo su madre en tono de preocupación-

-Sí, pero ya está mucho mejor, estoy segura que dentro de poco se levantará.

En aquella semana Kagome había cuidado de Sesshomaru diligentemente, curándole las heridas que cada vez sanaban más rápido. Aunque su espalda seguía presentado el aspecto quemado, ya los huecos de carne faltante habían sido restituidos. Sabía que había mejorado mucho desde que abandonó a Inuyasha, pero también sabía que aún tenía un amplio camino por recorrer.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, había tenido otra vez aquellos sueños con nieblas y espejismos, pero ésta vez no se quedaba en la oscuridad, una cálida mano tomaba la suya y le hacía saber que no estaba solo, entonces dejaba de tener pesadillas y se quedaba simplemente dormido sin sueño alguno. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido invadieron de repente su mente, una vez enfocó la vista vió que Kagome estaba dormida sentada en el piso con la cabeza recostada de lo que por el aroma el identificaba como su cama. Ella agarraba su mano derecha con la suya "Así que era eso" pensó. La cálida mano que lo rescataba de sus pesadillas.

Se avergonzó a si mismo de haber salido tan mal parado de una batalla como aquella, todo por un descuido. Para él no existían las excusas. Si entrenaba a Kagome con mano dura y de manera estricta es porque ello era necesario. Indiscutiblemente ella poseía un gran poder latente, pero aún era como un cachorro. Debía aprender a luchar ignorando el dolor de las heridas infligidas por sus enemigos, sin nunca mostrar debilidad, él tenía que enseñarle en un período de tiempo sumamente corto todas las bases posibles para que fuese capaz de defenderse a sí misma de los más crueles y sanguinarios, consciente de que no siempre podría estar a su lado, y los enemigos de ambos eran en sumo poderosos. Si ella volvía a morir, ya no podría resucitarla.

Y aquel pensamiento le estremeció.

Sintió los vendajes en su pecho, y decidió no darle importancia al hecho de que la mujer lo había cuidado y cambiado de ropas, sabía que nadie más le había tocado.

Se dispuso a pararse, soltando delicadamente la mano de la mujer de la suya, pero ella se despertó de un respingo, y de un momento a otro estaba entre sus brazos.

-Sesshomaru –susurraba ella entre lágrimas, ¿Cómo es que podía acceder tan rápidamente a su conducto pituitario y empezar a llorar?- Lo siento, lo siento. Soy demasiado débil aún, fue mi culpa, perdóname… si sólo… oh Sesshomaru, por fin despiertas…

Él se quedó quieto. Impávido. Sin reconocer aquel cálido sentimiento que ahora surcaba su interior por el tacto y las palabras de la mujer, en cuyo olor reconocía una sincera preocupación mezclada con felicidad, quizás por verle levantado.

Aquella escena era demasiado patética. Demasiado débil. Hasta humillante.

Pero aún así Sesshomaru no Taisho, Gran Lord y Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, dejó que aquella mujer lo abrazara y llorase por el, y le impregnara de aquella calidez que hasta entonces desconocía.

* * *

**********Continuará**********


	9. Chapter 9

Disculpen la tardanza

Esta historia es para ti, que te tomas el tiempo de leerla, cuento con tu apoyo y comentarios.

* * *

Ella dormía apaciblemente entre brazos. Tras haberse echado a llorar mientras los abrazaba cuando se despertó se quedaron acostados juntos en la cama. Era evidente que había descansado muy poco mientras lo cuidaba por lo rápido que incurrió en sueños.

Él tenía buenos motivos por los que mantener su corazón cerrado, más bien, protegido, y ese motivo era su sangre. Siendo un demonio perro su naturaleza innata no estaba muy lejos de esos animales, como cualquier perro una vez que diera con una persona que realmente le gustara, le sería fiel de por vida, siguiendo su olor por todas partes, protegiéndola de todo. Y no tenía intención de ello, al menos, no aún. No sin estar seguro.

Tal como su nombre lo indicaba él era portador de la muerte, trayéndole a todas aquellas criaturas desventuradas que se cruzaran en su camino cuando no estaba en su mejor aún así se permitió disfrutar por un rato el calor de un cuerpo abrazado al suyo, sensación que desconocía. Se levantó procurando no despertarla. Podía sentir claramente la presencia de más seres malignos aunque se escondían y estaban lejos. Además aquella criatura con la que había peleado la última ocasión era sin duda un siervo de un antiguo enemigo. Esa maldita perla solo servía para traer problemas, pues quiénes deberían permanecer en sus tumbas desde que la Shikon no Tama había reaparecido se la pasaban levantándose. A él nunca le había interesado, al fin y al cabo el era un demonio completo y el ser viviente más fuerte de su época, no necesitaba ese tipo de artilugios para ser más poderoso. Se convirtió en una esfera azul y salió por la ventana, dirigiéndose lejos, hacia algún sitio desde el que se pudiera apreciar el cielo estrellado, y oler la naturaleza sin esos asquerosos aromas humanos. Si bien en su tiempo ya los seres humanos eran de por sí despreciables, en la época de Kagome era peor aún. Demasiados.

Kagome se levantó mientras se desperezaba, había dormido bastante bien.

-¿Sesshomaru? – Dijo mientras los buscaba, primero con la vista, luego con sus otros sentidos. Aún estaba presente su aroma en toda la habitación y en especial en la cama que ahora ocupaba ella, sin embargo no podía sentirlo en los al redores. El sol apenas salía.

Bueno, era de Sesshomaru de quien se estaba hablando, así que no valía la pena preocuparse. Ahora que Sesshomaru estaba bien y que el pozo no funcionaba lo mejor era aprovechar para disfrutar un poco de su antigua vida. Se levantó y observó su figura en el espejo. Tendría que hacer unos retoques.

Concentrándose un poco consiguió que las marcas violetas de su cuerpo desaparecieran y sus garras obtuvieran la apariencia normal de las uñas de un humano al igual que sus orejas. Con una tijera se cortó el pelo hasta media espalda por donde antes solía llevarlo. Luego procedió a darse un baño.

-Ahhh que delicia. No hay lugar como el hogar- Susurró para sí mientras se hundía por completo en la tina. Era bueno sentirse tan normal… tan humana.

Estos pensamientos le dieron un poco de nostalgia. No es que se sintiera mal con su nueva naturaleza, era sólo que no podía evitar extrañar su antigua rutina, tan libre de preocupaciones.

Tras el baño se colocó su uniforme. Ya estaba en último año de secundaria, y si no quería reprobar debía aprovechar al máximo ese tiempo en su época. Quizás sonara trivial, pero la ayudaba a relajarse el simplemente pensar en estudios y notas. Comprobó su imagen en el espejo. Con excepción de que estaba un poco más alta y formada, se veía casi igual.

El olor de la comida invadió sus fosas nasales, salió de la habitación corriendo por el pasillo y saltó la escalera para luego dirigirse a la mesa.

Kagome, no corras en la casa ni saltes la escalera- Le reprendió su madre tranquilamente mientras servía el desayuno, haciendo que su abuelo y Sota se cayeran hacía atrás por sus maneras.

-Hermana ¿Ya se despertó Sesshomaru? –Le preguntó Sota, quien aún se sentía en cierta medida culpable por lo sucedido-

-Si, pero ha salido.-

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, luego Kagome se despidió de su familia para irse al colegio. Esa sensación la llenaba de nostalgia, pues había tardado realmente mucho tiempo en regresar. En el camino a la escuela se encontró con sus amigas, que se mostraron muy alegres con su presencia y la pusieron al día de las clases que habían dado en aquellas dos semanas desde que finalizaran las vacaciones de verano.

Kagome hizo un acuerdo con la escuela para que sus clases fueran semi presenciales, así aunque no fuera siempre y tuviera poca asistencia podría pasar el curso sin problemas mientras pasara los exámenes, ya que su "delicado estado de salud" no le permitía venir continuamente.

Iba caminando a la salida de la escuela con sus amigas, hablando de trivialidades y del novio de una de ellas, un chico universitario. Su delicado olfato percibió una fragancia que hizo, para su sorpresa, que el corazón le saltase en el pecho. Sesshomaru caminaba con parsimonia (a paso humano, cabe destacar) hacia ella, mientras todo el mundo alrededor lo escrutaba con los ojos, pues era simplemente imposible que un hombre como él pasara desapercibido.

Un metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, el musculoso cuerpo que la yukata blanca con detalles de flores en rojo no conseguía disimular. Profundos ojos ámbares, que solo conseguían ser resaltados por el maquillaje (según quiénes le observaban) que llevaba en su rostro. Larguísimo pelo, en el que cada hebra podría confundirse con un hilo de plata. Aquellas orejas puntiagudas y el porte de nobleza que le rodeaba. Prontamente los murmullos empezaron a correr entre todas las personas, que nunca habían visto una belleza similar más que en revistas o películas.

-Mira a ese hombre ¿Será albino? Parece un modelo.

-¿Quién sabe? Podrían ser lentes de contactos y una peluca.

-Debe ser extranjero. He leído que hay clubes en Inglaterra que solo aceptan personas que tengan las orejas así, lo hacen con cirugía plástica.

-¿Cirugía plástica? Puede que también se haya hecho la nariz y los labios.

-Apuesto a que vive en un gimnasio…

-¿Qué hará aquí?

-¿Será maquillaje o tatuajes? No es justo que un hombre tenga ese pelo y ese rostro.

Sesshomaru podía escuchar fuerte y claro cada murmullo. Como si lo estuvieran susurrando en su oreja, aunque no entendía la mayor parte de lo que decían, pues palabras como "gimnasio" o "cirugía plástica" le eran desconocidas.

Llegó hacía la mujer, que era su propiedad. Las humanas a su lado lo observaban como hechizadas. De hecho, los humanos de aquel lugar eran realmente muy extraños. Desde que se había dejado ver por algunos, esperando que corrieran aterrorizados o suplicaran por su vida como sería la reacción normal, se le quedaban viendo como… ¿Cuál sería la palabra? Fascinados, concluyó tras confirmar con su olfato. Sus altas capacidades de aprendizaje y deducción le habían llevado a una rápida comprensión de muchas de las cosas de la época, como las colmenas humanas que se levantaban tratando de alcanzar el cielo donde vivían decenas y decenas de ellos. O los carruajes de metal en los que se movilizaban por todas partes. Aquel lugar "la escuela" era el sitio al que asistían desde temprana edad para adquirir erudición. A fin de cuentas él también había tenido incontables maestros en las ciencias del conocimiento y el combate cuando apenas era un cachorro.

Él no era tonto, no tenía ni un pelo de ello. Este era el futuro, un futuro en que los humanos gobernaban, y sin saberlo, también eran gobernados. Por un momento llegó a pensar que los de su especie se habían extinguido en aquel lugar, pero tras la batalla con aquella asquerosa criatura dio por sentado que no era así. Simplemente los humanos no eran conscientes de su existencia. Sus sentidos le llevaron a encontrar a Ryorumaro, uno de sus generales, que ahora era un "empresario".

* * *

El presidente de la empresa Nagashita, principal fabricante y exportadora nacional de autos, Nagato Ryorumaro, estaba solo en su oficina analizando las estadísticas de ventas del pasado mes, cuando una presencia que hace siglos que no sentía se hizo presente, salió de inmediato, a una velocidad inhumana al inmenso balcón que le ofrecía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad, haciendo una profunda reverencia a la esfera de luz que había adoptado la forma de su siempre indiscutible amo.

-Lord Sesshomaru.

-Ryorumaro.

Sin duda era él, aunque evidentemente había ocultado todas sus facciones demoníacas, y tenía la perfecta apariencia de un humano. Habló con él durante unos minutos. Al parecer Jaken seguía buscándolo, había desaparecido hace 542 años, en el año 1469 del ahora llamado período Sengoku.

Entonces así funcionaba.

Obviamente no dio explicaciones y se fue sin más.

Él había pasado por un portal del tiempo, hace 542 años. Como aún no regresaba a su época se figuraba que había desaparecido. De los que continuaban con vida sus más fieles sirvientes aún seguían esperándolo, aunque eran muy pocos. La mayor parte de los youkai y taiyokai habían muerto, al no poder enfrentarse a los humanos quienes aprendieron a unir fuerzas para derrotarlos y realizaron muchísimos avances. Las familias más poderosas del mundo eran descendientes de demonios, aunque la mayoría lo ignorase, pues tras tanta hibridación casi nada quedaba de su antigua sangre. Débiles. Sesshomaru daba por seguro que la fuerza de su sangre jamás se perdería, aunque se mezclase con humanos, sin embargo no valía la pena pensarlo porque eso jamás sucedería. La compañía Nagashita estaba registrada a nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho. Si decidía quedarse en aquella época podría hacer su vida a partir de ahí.

Pero sus planes eran otros.

* * *

Kagome observaba a Sesshomaru preguntándose qué hacía allí, pero su atención fue dirigida a lo que traía en su mano derecha. Dos fragmentos de la perla. Sesshomaru se dio vuelta rehaciendo sus pasos por el mismo camino que había llegado, y ella fue tras él. Sus amigas la ahogarían de preguntas, pero eso podía esperar a más tarde.

Él había hallado dos fragmentos de la perla por sí mismo, en tan solo unas horas. Inuyasha debería estar agradecido de que a Sesshomaru no le interesara la perla, pues tanto él como Naraku la habrían tenido bastante difícil.

Los tiró hacía arriba, como quien no quiere la cosa, y Kagome los atrapó en el acto. ¿Cuántos fragmentos habrían en su época?¿Cuántos tendrían que recolectar antes de regresar al Sengoku? El que Sesshomaru fuera en su búsqueda tan pronto solo indicaba que no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarse allí por mucho más tiempo.

Tan pronto subieron las escaleras del templo Kagome se relajó. Había tenido que mantenerse alerta todo el día procurando mantener sus rasgos demoníacos ocultos. Sus garras crecieron, sus oreja se pusieron puntiagudas y en distintas partes de su cuerpo marcas violáceas se hicieron presente.

-¡Mamá ya llegué!

-¿Cómo te ha ido Kagome? –Su madre le ofreció una cálida sonrisa- Hola Sesshomaru-sama- Dijo ahora en un tono respetuoso, sin dejar de lado su calidez. Sesshomaru solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de respuesta, mientras emprendía camino a la habitación de la joven.

Admiraba eso de su madre, la capacidad de adaptarse de manera inmediata a la más extraña de las circunstancias, a las que de hecho, ella le había estado exponiendo constantemente. Le avisó que la cena estaría en dos horas, luego de saludar a su abuelo y hermano, subió también a su habitación. Sesshomaru la esperaba sentado en la ventana, con la mirada fijada en algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver.

-Te entrenaré una semana más. Luego partiremos a buscar esos malditos fragmentos.- Él seguía viendo hacia algún lugar. Aunque habló bajo y despacio sus palabras se escucharon como una orden contundente. Él la entrenaría un poco más y luego irían a por los fragmentos, cada cuál por su lado. Debía dar lo mejor de sí, pues en esta búsqueda no tendría nadie velando por ella y tampoco tenía pensado morir tan pronto. Aprendería tanto como pudiera de Sesshomaru en ese período de tiempo.

-Hai- Por lo menos había podido asistir un día a la escuela, y pasarlo como una completa humana. Aunque para ser honesta, se sentía bastante cómoda con su nueva naturaleza, en especial con el reciente descubrimiento de su memoria. ¡Podía recordar perfectamente todo lo que había leído en las notas que le prestaron sus amigas! Gracias a ello su desempeño en ese día había confirmado a los profesores que llevaría a cabo sin problemas sus estudios semi-presenciales. Solo debía tener cuidado con regresar para las fechas de los exámenes.

Tomó un baño y bajó a cenar. Sesshomaru estuvo todo el tiempo en el techo de la casa, como sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que Kagome se moría por conocer, pero su instinto le decía que no debía preguntar.

Lo que ella no sabía es que esa sería su última cena familiar y tranquila en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Calló sobre sus rodillas. Su respiración agitada y las gotas que de sudor que empapaban su piel evidenciaban su cansancio. Si lo pensaba detenidamente parecía que todos los entrenamientos a los que Sesshomaru la había sometido ese día no eran más que un simple juego de niños. Y tenía el presentimiento de que para él aún lo eran, pues allí donde estaba, parado a varios metros de ella con su impecable yukata blanca y su habitual expresión indiferente cualquiera podía juzgar por su aspecto que aquel TaiYoukai estaba tomando las cosas como la seda; ella era otra historia, el sudor, la tierra y la sangre que manchaban su vestimenta estaban en la misma condición que el resto de su cuerpo e incluso su largo cabello azabache. En esos precisos momentos sus ojos usualmente marrones estaban adquiriendo el tono ámbar que caracterizaba a su oponente, mientras le embestía con todas sus fuerzas y la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía, sólo para ser bruscamente rechazada e ir corriendo a buscar su arco que minutos antes había soltado víctima de un violento ataque. Mientras saltaba lo cargó con una flecha e imprenándola con su energía espiritual se la lanzó a Sesshomaru quien simplemente las sostuvo con una mano y con la misma desvió el resto de las flechas que llegaba rápidamente hacia él.

Nada.

Si quiera un rasguño.

La energía purificadora de Kagome no le hacía absolutamente nada a Sesshomaru, para él sus flechas eran juguetes. Justo después de ese último pensamiento se desmayó. Ya llevaban una semana entrenando todo el día con apenas unas horas para reponer sus fuerzas, a pesar de su constitución Youkai Kagome no pudo soportar más y fue presa del cansancio. Si su enemigo hubiese sido otro… en ese momento estaría muerta.

Sesshomaru se acercó y la agarró por el antebrazo derecho, la levantó y tiró sin la menor delicadeza pero sin demasiada fuerza hacia un árbol, para que descansara en la sombra. Kagome ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su cuerpo chocó en ruido sordo contra el árbol, no recuperó la conciencia hasta varios minutos más tarde, cuando la velocidad regenarativa de su cuerpo se había ocupado de curar casi por completo sus heridas se puso de pie.

-Ya hemos terminado. Descansa hoy y mañana partiremos.

Sesshomaru se fue, desapareciendo de su vista. Ella nunca regresaba a la casa inmediatamente después. Esperaba a estar completamente curada, y procuraba entrar de tal manera que su madre no viera como quedaba, se dio un largo baño, sacando toda la sangre y el lodo de su cuerpo. Hoy por primera vez en la semana, abrazó a su madre, impregnándose del olor de ella.

-¿Ya te vas hija?-

-Casi. Sesshomaru dijo que nos iríamos mañana.-

Salió de la casa y de un salto llegó al techo. Su cuerpo se sentía sumamente caliente, y no sabía por qué. Cerró los ojos afinando sus sentidos, permitiendo que sus instintos le comunicasen donde estaba su poseedor. Rápidamente emprendió camino, a tal velocidad que los ojos humanos ni siquiera notaban su paso. Se internó en el Parque Nacional Fuji-Hakone-Izu en la zona de la Prefectura de Yamanashi. Su presencia se hacía más fuerte a cada instante. Escuchó el sonido de las aguas, proveniente del mismo camino en que sentía a Sesshomaru. El que pudiera percibirlo indicaba una sola cosa: Había dejado su esencia a propósito, pues él era un experto en desvanecerse. Cuando por fin llegó, se quedó quieta, admirando la imagen ante sí.

Desnudo y sentado entre las rocas mientras el agua le cubría, con los ojos cerrados y la luz de la luna iluminando su cuerpo, estaba Sesshomaru. Disfrutando de un baño al aire libre. Abrió lentamente los ojos, posándolos en la mujer que lo miraba atentamente, extasiada de su figura. En sus ojos se notaba el deseo, y un leve rastro de locura, como si en cualquier momento fuese a perder el control. Sus palabras salieron suaves y directas.

-Te permitiré escoger. ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

-Continuará-


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! No saben lo feliz que estoy de que la historia siga siendo tan bien aceptada. Si me dispusiera a expresar qué tanto me emocionan los comentarios que recibo de su parte, les parecería exagerado, así que me limitaré a decir que me animan bastante.

Esta capítulo lo dedico a **Lapislazuli Stern, Damalunaely, Chovitap, Akiba Shock y Sasunaka doki **por su apoyo en él último capítulo subido. Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Suyo**

Se quedó impactada. Si la imagen que presenciaba era de por inesperada sus palabras la habían descolocado por completo. Sentía como a cada instante perdía un poco más el control de su cuerpo, sus instintos la instaban a lanzarse sobre el hombre que la escrutaba sin la menor intención de ocultar su desnudez.

Ella ya había visto ese cuerpo y conocía hasta el último detalle del recorrido de los definidos músculos que lo formaban, pues en más de una ocasión lo había limpiado y curado y gracias a su actual memoria lo recordaba con nítidez.

Más de una vez ese cuerpo despertó su deseo.

Pero en esta ocasión era distinto.

Esto no procedía ni de su mente consciente o de los sentimientos que había empezado a desarrollar por el mayor, era algo más, algo poderoso que la quería hacer sucumbir. Sin embargo no lo permitiría.

Los recuerdos fugaces de cómo se había entregado a Inuyasha en una candente noche de pasión aún estaban en los recovecos de su memoria. En el momento llegó a pensar que Inuyasha se había decidido por ella, y le expresaba con su cuerpo los azares de su amor, por fin correspondido.

Cuán equivocada estuvo.

Aquello no fue más que un impulso animal, y ella estaba a la mano para satifascerlo. Poco después tuvo lugar la última batalla contra Naraku y ella cargó con las heridas de su corazón en silencio, sabiendo que todo youkai que se le acercaba reconocía en ella el olor de un ser sobrenatural, que la tomó recientemente sin marcarla.

Por alguna razón de manera inconsciente perdonó el ultrajo de Inuyasha, si él se había sentido así en aquel momento, no le sorprendía que la haya tomado sin amarla. Pero no repetiría el mismo error.

Fijó sus ojos en Sesshomaru mientras comenzaba a replegarse en su propio cuerpo.

-No… yo…lo deseo, pero no de esta manera. No así Sesshoamaru, porque yo… yo… -Hablaba mientras apretaba fuertemente sus antebrazos con sus manos, sus palabras eran leves susurros entrecortados. Luchaba con toda su energía contra los impulsos que la asediaban. Sus garras se clavaron en su tierna carne mientras movía sus manos lentamente hacia los codos, el dolor la ayudaba a mantener la consciencia. El olor embriagante de su sangre empezó a inundar el olfato de ambos. – Yo…- De un rápido movimiento Sesshomaru estaba frente a ella, que tenía la vista nublada, le apretó son fuerza y presición un punto exacto en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente, evitando así que perdiera el control.

La estrechó contra su cuerpo mojado. Podía sentir contra su piel la elevada temparatura que había tomado su cuerpo. La cargó entre sus brazos caminando lentamente devuelta a las aguas, ya la sumergió dejando la cabeza fuera para que pudiese respirar.

Ella era más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.

De los pocos humanos que habían sobrevivido a la transformación youkai, todos, sin excepción, fallecieron al poco tiempo al ser completamente incapaces de controlar sus impulsos.

El de matar. Ella había hecho gala de no tener el menor indicio de instinto asesino en defensa propia, por eso nunca había mostrado los verdaderos poderes que albergaban en su ser mientras la entrenaba.

Repugnancia a los humanos. En todo momento continuó siendo la misma, desde Rin hasta su familia y el resto de seres humanos con los que tuvo contacto. Y finalmente el sexual.

Un cuerpo Taiyokai adulto busca por naturaleza e instinto perpetuar su descendencia, haciéndose especialmente difícil de controlar para los seres transformados, pues las sensaciones los superan, en el caso de las hembras esto pasaba sin falta en el ciclo fértil que tenía lugar un solo día al mes, sobre todo si alguien de su raza estaba cerca.

Pero ella fue capaz de contenerse.

En realidad quería haber escuchado todo lo que tenía que decir. ¿Que ella qué? Pero lamentablemente había llegado al límite de su cordura antes de terminar.

Poco a poco su temperatura fue disminuyendo. Sintió en su pecho orgullo pleno a causa de ella. Él quería poseerla, hasta lo último de su ser. No simplemente un cuerpo lujurioso que aceptaría a cualquier inu _o medio inu. _

Al paso fugaz que solo los de su clase consiguen llevar, retornó a la casa. Entró a la habitación de la muchacha sin que ninguno de los habitantes notara su presencia. En el camino las ligeras ropas de ella se secaron. La acostó en la cama, y por un momento se detuvo a contemplarla.

El pelo azabache regado en la almohada y sus finos rasgos faciales fueron el centro de su atención. Se quedó observándola durante largo tiempo. Podía escuchar perfectamente el continuo latido de su corazon, y la sangre fluyendo por sus venas.

Localizó sus ropas y armadura y se las colocó de forma veloz y exacta. Se acercó nuevamente a Kagome que seguía inconsciente, como duermiendo en total tranquilidad. Acercó su rostro al de ella manteniendo los ojos abiertos, viendo cada una de sus más leves reacciones. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, lamió los de ella apenas con la punta de la lengua, rápida y delicadamente.

Sin más, se marchó.

-Nos veremos pronto, Kagome-

Como ya había salido del aposento, no pudo presenciar la leve sonrisa que se formó en los labios de la aludida.

Se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol, sentía en sus labios una sensación cálida, y los tocó con su dedo índice. La sensación desapareció de inmediato y concluyó que debió ser su imaginación. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa, pero el aroma de Sesshomaru impregnado en su cuerpo le confirmó que él la trajo. Un rápido chequeo le hizo notar que sus cosas ya no estaban, así que él ya había partido. Se puso de pie con un salto y desperezandose sonrió a un nuevo día. Ella también debía prepararse e irse, para localizar los fragmentos de su época lo más rápido posible. Algo en su interior le aseguraba que Sesshomaru la buscaría cuando fuera el momento, y eso aliviaba un poco, sólo un poco, el molesto sentimiento de soledad que la invadía ante el conocimiento de que él se había ido sin mediar palabras.

Tomó un largo y relajante baño, a sabiendas de que no podría disfrutar de los de su casa por un tiempo. Esta vez se vistió con sus ropas de batalla, que no usaba desde que había llegado a su época. El ajustado vestido strapples de piel, la yukata verde un sólo brazo, medias blancas largas, zapatos negros. Su katana y kodachi al cinto, arco y carcaj a la espalda. Procuró llevarse un pequeño monedero con algo de dinero, eso siempre podía ser útil. Escuchaba perfectamente la actividad de todos en el hogar, y cuando se presentó en el comedor todos supieron que era hora de ella irse; aunque la impresión de verla a ella con aquella apariencia no había disminuido ni un poco. Sus orejas puntiagudas, su pelo azabache nuevamente largo y las marcas violáceas de su rostro y brazo derecho que era la única extremidad expuesta, le daban, para su familia, una apariencia de deidad. Pero sabían que seguía siendo su Kagome.

Su madre la abrazó fuertemente, rogando a Kami-sama que mantuviera a su princesa sana y salva. Kagome era todavía muy joven y parecía cargar en su espalda el destino de muchas vidas.

-Kagome hija, cuídate mucho y ten cuidado.-

-Sí mamá- La amplia sonrisa que le regaló le dio un poco más de seguridad. Sabía que la promesa silenciosa de regresar a casa estaba hecha.

El abuelo por su parte le regaló unos talismanes que "seguro la protegerían cuando más lo necesitase" y quería darle otras tantas cosas a las que se negó amablemente.

Souta la miraba sin saber qué decir, a él, en lo personal, su hermana le parecía un poco intimidante. Pero Kagome fue hacia él y lo cargó con facilidad entre sus brazos, abrazándolo.

-Sé bueno y cuida de mamá y el abuelo.

-Hai onee-san- No importaba el tiempo que pasase, ni los cambio físicos que tuviera Kagome. Siempre sería su onee-san. El cálido abrazo de su hermana le hizo recordar que siempre podría contar con ella cuando más la necesitase, y que él no tenía ningún motivo para temerle. Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, ella siempre había sido intimidante. Él era el hombre de la casa y se encargaría de proteger a su familia, no tan sólo en la ausencia de ella, si no para toda su vida.

Dando por finalizada las despedidas, de un poderoso salto se alejó, saliendo ya de la vista de sus familiares.

-Sugoi- Los ojos brillantes de Souta estaban admirados. Era la primera vez que la veía haciendo gala de su velocidad, y fue solo un momento, cuando ya se iba.

Kagome afinó sus sentidos buscando energías demoníacas, y le sorprendió el resultado. ¡Eran demasiados!

-¿Qué está pasando?- Sin perder el tiempo aceleró el pasó. Tendría mucho, mucho trabajo.

* * *

Se dejaba caer de una altura tal que podía verse su figura descender de entre las nubes. Los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, cayendo de espaldas. Si le ponían a escoger qué tipo de youkai le agradaba menos, sin duda diría que el tipo volador, pues aquellos seres tenían el mal hábito de, al no conseguir acabar con su contrincante, pretender llevarlos con ellos fuera de la armósfera en un acto suicida. En aquella pelea sus condiciones eran de clara desventajas… o eso creía su enemigo. Abrazarla fuertemente para llevarla con ella a la muerte fue un claro error, pues lo único que Kagome necesitaba hacer era purificarla. Habría buscado algún método para no tener que quitarle la vida y conseguir los dos fragmentos que aquella arpía*llevaba consigo, pero no le dejó más opción.

Cuando estaba a menos de cien metros en caída libre se puso derecha, manos pegadas por encima de la cabeza, cayendo en picado, preparada para penetrar en las aguas del océano. Allí estaba otro fragmento, esta vez incrustado en una ballena que gracias a sus poderes era capaz de entender a los humanos. Una forma bastante limpia de usar la perla, tomando en cuenta la forma en que los seres demoníacos solían hacer uso de sus poderes. Fue una batalla rápida y sencilla, aquel ser marino sólo deseaba continuar su pacífica vida al lado de los suyos, así que no opuso mucha resistencia.

Si algo la llenaba de curiosidad era cómo Sesshomaru se convertía en una pequeña esfera de energía, ya que sería una técnica bastante útil. Tener que nadar de vuelta a la costa desde mar abierto no era ningún chiste. Pero tampoco gozaba de muchas opciones así que puso manos a la obra, literalmente.

* * *

Han pasado ya dos lunas desde que no la veo. La infinidad de cosas que he aprendido en este lugar no se puede enumerar. Cargo conmigo doce fragmentos de la dichosa perla, mayoría de los obtuve mediante sangrientas batallas, si mis sentidos no fallan (y nunca fallan) ya debe ser posible pasar por el portal del tiempo.

Cinco siglos. Eso es lo que les ha tomado a los humanos convertir el mundo en lo que es hoy. Más allá de las tierras del norte, sur, este y oeste, más allá de los amplios mares hay otras tierras, inmensas. Resulta que donde estamos, Japón como la llaman hoy, no es más que un mínimo fragmento. Tienen aparatos voladores y marinos que les permiten ir de un "continente" hacia otro.

Pero la raza humana está aún más podrida de lo que la recuerdo.

Voy hacia ella, y ella demuestra nuevamente por qué ha conseguido captar mi atención. Se acerca nadando a la costa en la que ahora la espero fuera de su vista.

* * *

Un poco más. Un poco más. ¡Tierra!

Por fin tierra firme, supongo que así se ha de sentir un náufrago. Ahora estoy toda empapada, retiro de mi espalda el carcaj de piel, metódicamente saco las flechas de madera que he hecho a mano, no se me han caído porque al ser tantas estaban bien apretadas. Lo volteo con intención de sacarle el agua que le queda dentro. Me quito el sencillo obi blanco que tanto mantiene mi yukata cerrada como me sirve de cinto para katana y mi kodachi. Ya esta atardeciendo y en estas costas rocosas nunca hay visitantes. Acomodo mis armas sobre una de las tantas rocas a mi alrededor para luego exprimir el agua de mi yukata y soltarme el cabello, así se secará más fácil. Suelo cortarme el pelo con regularidad pues parece que no deja de crecerme hasta llegar a las rodillas, y por comodidad prefiero tenerlo a media espalda, como siempre lo he llevado, por otro lado mantengo mi apariencia humana, con un poco de paciencia y otro tanto de disciplina he logrado ocultar a la perfección mis rasgos youkai. Me quito mis zapatos para también exprimir mis medias.

La única prenda que aún llevo puesta es mi vestido strapples de piel negra, que me queda como una segunda piel a su vez, esto, por supuesto, sin contar mis interiores. Quiero darme un buen baño, pero en agua dulce. De aguas saladas he tenido más que suficiente por el día de hoy. A menos de un kilómetro hay una sencilla casa de aguas termales. Dejaré mis armas por aquí escondidas, y me vestiré para visitarlas. Después de tanto jaleo me tengo el descanso bien merecido.

Pero mi cuerpo se tensa, mis sentidos me dan un aviso. Puedo notar el leve movimiento de un ser no muy lejos de mí. Sale de entre los altos árboles acercándose lentamente. No puedo tomar mis armas, pero no importa, lo enfrentaré directamente. Se ha acercado lo suficiente como para que pueda verlo. Mi corazón se detuvo. ¡Lo juro! Tuve que obligarle conscientemente a latir de nuevo. Antes de darme cuenta corro hacia él, y me lanzo apretándolo fuertemente entre mis brazos.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Sólo Kami-sama sabe cuánta falta me ha hecho. Desde que me hizo _suya _no había pasado tanto tiempo apartada de él. La gélida voz que esconde trazos de calidez, la fría mirada de sus ojos capaz de congelar a sus enemigos, la mano dura en los entrenamientos o su fuerte presencia. Lo he extrañado absolutamente todo y no me había dado cuenta de qué tanto hasta ahora, que lo tengo en frente.

* * *

Pude haberme ido. Pude haberme hecho notar desde el principio. Pero algo en mí me lo impidió. La vi llegar con la respiración agitada a la costa, subir de gráciles y rápidos movimientos saltando entre las rocas. En ese momento pensé dar a conocer mi presencia, pero ella continuó cada movimiento de forma perfecta. La precisión y belleza de sus maneras se ha acentuado. ¿O es quizás que yo no las había notado? Me mantuve aquí, oculto, observándola sin perderme detalle. Primero se retiró sus armas. Luego su obi. Si bien en ocasiones anteriores he visto su cuerpo expuesto, por alguna razón ahora hay un nuevo brillo de sensualidad en ella, que se hizo eminente cuando se quitó la yukata.

Un simple vestido negro de piel es todo lo que ahora cubre su cuerpo. Observo las perfectas formas de su pecho y caderas, sus piernas fuertes y torneadas que se exhiben en un llamado descarado a la pasión. Su apariencia es perfectamente humana.

Pero toda mi atención se centra ahora en su rostro. Sus ojos marrones, su nariz fina y respingada y sus labios rosados. En sus mejillas aún queda una suave estela rosada por el esfuerzo que ha hecho nadando.

Decido que ya es momento de mostrarme, así que me acerco lentamente. Se pone en alerta, está preparada para atacar, pero entonces me reconoce.

Y viene corriendo hacia a mí.

Como me tomó desprevenido su acción terminé entre sus brazos sin reaccionar. El olor a la sal del mar está impregnado en toda ella. Han pasado vario segundos, y aún continúa abrazándome.

¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Estará esto bien?

No hay manera de que lo revele ante nadie. Si alguien se atreviese a decirlo le decapitaría sin dudarlo. Pero tengo miedo. En lo profundo de mí estoy asustado. No sé cuándo ni cómo lo hizo, soy incapaz de identificar el momento exacto de dicha acción, pero ella ha penetrado en mí, ha llegado hasta los recovecos de mi ser y se ha hecho un espacio que sólo le pertenece a ella. Kagome.

Han sido dos lunas llenas desde la última ocasión en que la vi, dejándola acostada en su cama. Desde entonces cada día, cada hora y en cada momento sin importar lo que hiciera su presencia me ha acompañado. Su recuerdo ha suplantado a mis fantasmas y me han hecho anhelar este momento como nada en lo largo de mi vida.

De forma lenta, acerco mis manos a su cintura, y puedo sentir como tiembla levemente cuando correspondo su abrazo.

Varias veces he tenido este tipo de contacto con ella, pero es la primera vez que los dos estamos conscientes. Ella está ahora en mis brazos, y me lleno por completo de su esencia. Pongo una leve distancia entre nosotros para clavar mi mirada en esos ojos marrones que me han hechizado.

Y por fin sucumbo al deseo y más fuerte anhelo de mi corazón, cuando busco con los míos sus labios en un suave beso que fue, de inmediato, correspondido.

Porque ella lo dijo, y tenía razón. Soy sin lugar a dudas, irrevocable y completamente…

Suyo.

-Continuará-

*Arpía: (Mitología griega) Ave fabulosa con rostro de mujer y cuerpo de ave de rapiña.


End file.
